The Mortal's Aid
by Toujours L'Espoir
Summary: Percy Jackson characters meet mortals with special abilities they never knew of before. The new friends embark on their journeys together. Set after "The Last Olympian", but continues onto the Heroes of Olympus series. Lots of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

She ran. _Faster_, she urged herself, _further!_ She heard him chasing after her, closing in, and cursed him silently for his speed. _Further_, she thought, _I must go further_. He was gaining, she jumped over a fallen tree, and then he pounced. The manticore had her pinned against the tree, his claws holding her still. She struggled, _not far enough_, she thought.

"Unhand me!" she yelled at the monster. He grinned, and brought the point of his tail to her neck, the sting raking against her skin.

"No no dear, I think I will kill you, but first...we will have some fun." He grinned wickedly as he dug his claws into her skin. Her eyes widened with rage, pupils dilating, knowing what he was going to do. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, hard, and he let go howling. Quick as lightning she slashed out her knife, 20 inches of deadly celestial bronze, straight through the manticore. A final volley of stings impaled themselves in the tree behind her, while he yelled and disintegrated.

She heard her friends arriving, Lily, Summer, and River, they looked at her and the monsters remains.

"You alright Ana?" asked Summer, panting slightly from the run. The question was rhetorical, but Ana nodded, pulling the manticore's stings out of the tree and handing them to the girls, to coat with celestial bronze and turn into daggers. Then she tensed at a movement on her right, behind the bushes. Immediately she slung her bow off her back and notched five arrows. Something stiffened behind the bushes, and she let an arrow fly, hitting a tree millimeters away from whatever whatever was hiding.

"Show yourselves" she said, her voice calm but dangerous, "Or you shall be my next target." Her sisters had drawn their weapons, but Ana was ready. Four figures emerged from behind the bushes, and Ana nearly faltered. Nearly. The girls behind her stifled gasps of surprise, no doubt they were expecting a monster. So had she, but there was no difference between a monster and the four in front of her. _Men, _ she thought, _of all things, men._ One of them had begun to speak, but Ana had already pulled her arrows back, ready to shoot.

"Ana?" whispered Lily, she was afraid. She did not realize that men were no different from monsters, though Ana had explained it to her so many times. Ana did not want to scare her sisters, they had ever seen a person killed before, and neither had she, but these were not people. They were men.

Still, for the girls' sake , she loosened her hold on her arrows, but did not put them away, glaring at the boys.

"Weapons, on the ground. Now." she said. Her sisters sighed in relief. The boys glanced at the one who had tried to speak earlier, and he nodded. The unsheathed their swords and knives, and placed them on the ground as instructed. Ana nodded at the girls, arrows still ready, and they picked up the weapons. Finally, she put her arrows back in her quiver, and slung her bow around her back.

"You will come" she stated, "and I will decide how to… dispose of you… later." she stated, not looking at her sisters, still clutching a manticore sting. The boy who had attempted to talk before again tried to speak.

"Look" he said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice, "We were just… walking by, we really didn't mean-" He was interrupted by a movement to his left, much louder than the one that had announced his own presence.

Ana flung the sting she was holding in its direction and quickly unsheathed her knife. It was a man, older than the others, but nonetheless _another_ man. She was in front of him before he could blink, her knife at his throat, gaining small protests from the boys.

"Who. Are. You?" she asked, through gritted teeth. He remained calm, looked at her, and then the boys. Then he smiled and said,

"Ah, I see you have found my boys. I'm truly sorry, they are always wandering off." Ana was confused, but did not show it. How could he stay so calm? She had a knife at his throat. She glowered at him, and noticed a hint of confusion and surprise in his eyes. _So he is afraid!_ she thought, _all the better_.

"You will come as well, then I will decide-" she begun,

"Where? Your campsite? I suppose your Mitera is there, resting isn't she?" Ana blinked, _How?_ she thought. Then she pressed her blade harder against his neck.

"How did you know that?" she asked, anger quickly replacing her confusion. He smiled again, frustrating her even further.

"Well I know, don't I? And since you wish to, ah, dispose of us, perhaps I can bargain? You are a smart girl, I can tell. Your Mitera is ill, and I believe that I can heal her." Ana's confusion returned. She had barely heard what he had said. First he had the gall to compliment her, a man! And then… heal her Mitera? Impossible, a male would never have the capabilities…

"You lie" she said, glaring at him, ignoring her sisters' mutterings from behind her.

"Forgive me, but it seems as if we both don't have a choice, doesn't it? You do wish for her to get better?"

"Of course do! How dare you-"

"Well then we had best get going, shouldn't we?" He asked gently, still smiling. Ana glared, she was ready to kill him then and there.

"Ana?" asked River, sounding more hopeful than doubtful. The man had trapped her, and Ana hated it. She sighed, knowing the girls would not forgive her for missing out on a chance to heal Mitera. They would try anything for her, their adopted mother. Ana let go of the man, still glowering. Things were not going as she wished.

"Very well, but one wrong move and you will find your soul waiting for Charon to open the gates to the underworld" she stated, looking at all five men in front of her, enjoying the boys' winces. She then looked at the girls, and motioned behind her, silently implying that they would take the rear. She ignored their disappointed faces, being in no mood to talk. They could ask their questions later. Ana began to walk in the direction from which she had come, anger and old memories building with every step. _The fates must be enjoying themselves_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So the PJO characters won't be introduced for a few chapters, because I'm giving a background on the new ones. But they will eventually, and they will have POV's, even though the new characters are the main ones.

Cole:

Cole had no idea what to think. A lot had happened in barely any time. First, he and the guys were walking in the forest, minding their own business, when they heard someone running. Generally, a person running in your direction meant trouble. So he quietly motioned to the others to follow him. Out of the trees, a girl had appeared. Cole had to keep himself from gasping, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He didn't have much time to admire though, because a manticore had jumped on her. _That's who she was running from_, he had thought. Cole wanted to get up, to help her, he was ready to go be a knight in shining armor. That girl was beautiful, no doubt, and he was going to save her. Only he didn't get his chance. The girl had kicked the manticore where it hurt most, and killed him right after. _Wow_, he had thought. She was beautiful, strong, and looked so confident…_ Stop!_ he told himself, _you don't just melt because you see a pretty girl!_ Then three other girls had appeared, and he noticed his brothers had similar reactions to his. They were talking, and then… Jace had moved from behind him, wanting to get a better look at one of the girls.

The beautiful one, who a had been called Ana, notched five arrows before he could blink. She let one fly, and it hit the tree right next to Jace's ear. His brother's eyes widened with surprise. He didn't move.

"Show yourselves" she had said. When Cole heard the tone of her voice, he knew better than to remain hiding. Jace, Kent, and Zane looked at him and he nodded. Slowly they rose from behind the bushes, and moved forward. After getting a better look at Ana, Cole saw that she really was beautiful, but the expression on her face was deadly. The girls behind her had gasped, but Ana stayed quiet, looking at the four of them with what was slowly turning into hate, weapon still out. Cole tried to say something, to reassure her that they weren't monsters, but her scowl caused him to falter, that and the fact that she had pulled back her remaining arrows, ready to shoot.

One of the other girls whispered something, but Cole was only focused on the arrows about to impale themselves in his chest. Then the incredible happened. Ana put her arrows back in their quiver, and slung her bow around her back. Cole sighed with relief, thank the gods, he thought. Then, even crazier, she told them to put their weapons on the ground. The guys looked at Cole, and he nodded, not ready to fight. Surely the girls wouldn't kill them? Their weapons were collected, and then Ana told them they would come with her. To be… disposed of? Cole was regretting giving over his sword. He remembered the stories of the beautiful women who ended up killing the heroes. This was bad.

Then even more surprises, their Patera appeared. Their adopted father had come to the rescue, as always, only to be pounced on by Ana. Her dagger at his throat, she questioned him, and they had a conversation Cole could barely hear. He wasn't about to move any closer. Then one of the girls called her name,

"Ana?" she had said. Cole didn't understand why, but Ana stood still for half a minute, and then sighed and moved away from his father.

Now, they were walking through the forest, the three other girls behind them, and Ana in front. She was clearly angry, kicking any branches in her way, her fists clenched. The others were whispering behind them. Cole had so many questions for Patera, but he had motioned for the boys to be silent. So he decided to concentrate on Ana. She had not seemed to like them very much, after trying to kill them, and then Patera. He hoped maybe it was all a joke, and that she would turn around and smile, and maybe talk to him? But from what he had gathered, the odds were that she hated them.

Patera stopped, because Ana had stopped. They had arrived at a small area between the trees, where some tents had been set up. In the middle of it all, was a woman about Patera's age, lying on a well-carved log, it seemed. Ana ran to her and, from behind them, so did the other girls. Cole watched her take the woman's hand, and speak to her. Patera took a sharp, deep breath, and Cole wondered what was wrong. Then they moved forward, he heard the conversation, Ana was talking to the woman. Cole saw love in her eyes, and worry, he thought she looked even prettier when she wasn't scowling.

"And I killed it immediately" she said, referring to the manticore.

"Of course you did my child" said the woman, her voice sweet and gentle. Cole heard his father inhale again, and wondered what the problem was. The girls had formed a circle around the woman, and they glanced at the boys.

"And we came across… _men_" Ana said, as if men were the worst thing in the world, "They said… they said they could heal you Mitera, but I doubt it…"

"Well, it is worth a try my child, isn't it?" said the woman, who Cole realized must have been a mother to the girls as Patera was a father to them. Ana nodded toward Patera, and he stepped a little closer. The woman's eyes widened,

"Oh my…" she gasped, causing Ana to frown.

"What?" she asked, "is something wrong? Mitera?" Patera stepped forward and spoke.

"Hello my dear, it has been long" he said. Cole blinked, _What?_ he thought, _what did he just say?_ Clearly Ana was under the same mindset. Patera had moved forward and Ana had recoiled. He took the woman's hand, and they looked into each others eyes with a love Cole had never seen in his father before.

"Let her go!" Ana yelled, "How… how dare you touch her… Mitera-"

"Girls, why don't you help the boys set up camp" Mitera said, almost dreamily.

"WHAT?!" Ana screamed, and Cole stepped back. She looked furious, but also… confused. The woman, Mitera, shifted her gaze from Patera. She looked and Ana, and seemed to realize what was going on, though Cole didn't. The other girls had their hands at their mouths, looking almost afraid. Ana looked from Mitera to Patera, at their hands, and then seemed to come across some form of understanding.

The woman tried to speak, but was interrupted,

"No" Ana said, "No, of all people…" she shook her head, blinking.

"Ana… my child…"

"No! I said no!" she said, louder this time. Her expression was unreadable, there were so many emotions in her eyes. She backed away, still shaking her head, muttering the word no. Her Mitera looked at her, struggling to say something, and then Ana turned and took off with incredible speed. Cole wanted to follow her, but he too was confused. The woman looked at Patera, crestfallen, and then at the girls. Some silent agreement passed between them, and they took off after Ana. Finally, Patera broke the silence.

"Boys, go set up camp please." he said, still holding hands with the woman, their eyes continuing their silent dialogue. Cole and his brothers looked at each other, and then moved to set up their tents. Cole did not speak, he wondered what he possibly could have done wrong to upset Ana, and wanted to take it back desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana:

Ana knew she should have killed them all then and there. She sat on the highest branch of the tree, far from the campsite, and replayed what had happened. Mitera, her Mitera, the woman she loved like a mother, who had done so much for her, had now done the worst possible thing. She had betrayed her. The woman who had saved Ana from her eternal damnation, the only life she knew, the monsters. Who she had confided so much to, who had always promised to be there. Ana thought she had understood, clearly she was wrong. There she was, her beloved Mitera, looking at a man. Holding his hand. Gazing at him… with love. Love! Love was a joke! Not the type of love she had for Mitera or her sisters, no. Love for a man. A man. After everything men had done to Ana, she had thought Mitera and her friends would realize how horrible they were. After she had explained what he had done to her… No, she would not think of that now, she had promised herself she would forget. But how to forget the only part of her life she could remember? How to forget those years of… terror? The appearance of the men had only achieved in the resurgence of her memories. Stop, she told herself, no more. How could Mitera have done this to her? Who was this man, how did she know him? Why? Confusion, anger, resentment… so much was bubbling inside of her, she thought she would burst. But most of all… helplessness. She saw the look in her Mitera's eyes, she knew why she had been so ill the past two weeks.

It was not an actual sickness, it was heartsickness. The mere idea made Ana want to throw up. But she realized that Mitera knew this man. They had some history, she had loved him, and she loved him now. Now that Ana thought about it, Mitera did not speak of her past. Ana never considered it before, but this must have been why. And Mitera had been going to bed earlier, had she been…. communicating with this man? _No, no please…_ she thought, _this isn't happening to me._

"Ana?" a voice called. It was Lily, from beneath the tree. The girls had come after her. But couldn't they see she didn't want to talk? Who climbs to the top of a tree if they want to talk?

"Ana, can you come down… please?" tried River. Ana sighed, no I can't, she thought.

"Ana…. you know we're not as good at climbing as you. Please?" Summer said. Ana looked up at the sky, determined to ignore her sisters, but she knew they wouldn't stop. They could be as stubborn as her if they wanted to. She heard them talking to each other below, but chose not to listen. _They're going to come up_, she thought, sighing again.

"Alright then, we're coming up to you. But if I fall it's your fault!" River stated. The girls began to climb, branch by branch, slowly getting closer to her. Ana pursed her lips. Just leave me be, she wanted to say. Lily sat in front of her, River to her left, and Summer on a branch just above her.

"Ana" Lily started, "It's okay, Mitera must have a good reason-" Ana shook her head. There was no reason for betrayal. That was what Mitera had done, betrayed her. The girls looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak. They clearly wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to say. Mitera's actions must have shocked them as well.

"Ana… maybe… Maybe Mitera knows them, maybe… they aren't that bad." tried Summer. Ana sat up. Had she really just heard that? She looked at Summer, her eyes narrowing.

"Excuse me?" she retorted. Summer leaned back, realizing her mistake, and Ana scowled.

"So you… think they should…. stay?" she asked, her voice calm, anger building up again. They had taken her friends too? No, that was unacceptable. _No one messes with my family_, she told herself. Summer struggled to redeem for her words. The other two stayed silent.

"Well, I just… if they were bad, they would have attacked right? Or something… We don't really know them, they might be… alright." she said. Ana was outraged, this could not be happening. After everything she had told the girls, everything she had warned them of…

"Hey, look… Ana… Mitera is really upset. She wants to talk to you, maybe we could understand what's going on a little better?" Lily attempted, always trying to keep the peace. Ana directed her attention back to where the camp was. Mitera was standing, no, walking in her direction. She hadn't been able to stand in a week. And now, all of a sudden, she was walking? Ana wanted to scream. Everything was wrong. Was she dreaming? All this couldn't possibly be real.

She saw Mitera stagger, and immediately felt terrible. She was not fully healed yet. Ana couldn't let her hurt herself. Ana sighed, as upset as she was, she still loved her mother. She slid off the branch, and lowered herself to the ground. As she walked towards her Mitera, she heard the girls go back to the camp, their job was done. When Mitera saw her, her expression changed from worry to relief.

"Oh my child!" she exclaimed. She moved to hug her, holding her close, even though Ana was an inch or two taller. Ana wanted to hug her back, bury her face in Mitera's shoulder. Imagine nothing had happened. But she learned a long time ago that no matter how hard one tried, they could never hide from reality. And this was real. She stood stiff, still not ready to forgive her beloved Mitera for what had happened. Ana hated herself for it, and she would do anything for her mother, but she had been hit too hard to let it go just yet.

When Mitera realized that Ana would not hug back, she stopped and took a step back, still holding her, but from a small distance. The hurt in her eyes was so visible, Ana nearly winced. She was so confused, she did not want to hurt her Mitera, but how could she forgive such betrayal? Mitera looked at her with pain and regret, but Ana did not falter.

"My child, I… you must let me explain…" she tried, her voice breaking.

"No Mitera, there is nothing to explain." Ana said, as calmly as she could.

"No, Ana, I realize why you are upset child. You must comprehend, I can-"

"Mitera" Ana said, gently pushing the older woman away, "I do not pretend to understand. But there is no need. These men will be gone by the next hour, and everything will be forgotten."

"No… child, they will not leave…. I, I cannot live this way anymore… there is so much that-"

"That you have not told me? Yes Mitera, I realize that now. But they will not stay." Ana couldn't believe she was disobeying her mother, but then again, she couldn't believe what her mother had done to her either.

"Ana" she said, more firmly now, Ana realized that she might not win this one, "They will stay."

"Mitera…"

"No, there are things you do not understand my love, not all men are-"

"Men. Are. Monsters. Nothing you say can change that." Ana felt horrible for the way she was speaking to Mitera, but this was too much, "I will not... kill them, if that is what you wish, but I will never accept their presence here." Ana turned away from her mother, she couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.

"I trusted you Mitera, I confided in you. You were the last person I expected to do something like this." she said, almost feeling her mother's beautiful face crumpling, the tears forming. She had hurt her, but her mother had also done something terrible. Ana walked back to camp, ignoring her sisters' and the boys' stares. She walked to her tent, went inside and lied down, replaying in her head the events were causing her life to fall apart.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Thank you to **_**_sunburstkitty_ for the first review! It really made my day! :)**

Summer:

Summer didn't understand why Ana was acting so horribly. It had been a couple of days since the boys had arrived, and Ana wouldn't get anywhere within 30 feet of them. And it would probably be more than that if she could help it. She would wake up early every morning so she didn't have to see them, and roam the forest throughout the day, occasionally stopping by the camp for her sword, or a few arrows. She completely ignored the boys and Patera. Yes, Summer called him Patera now, it was only appropriate. He and Mitera could barely get away from each other, it was so sweet. And poor Mitera was so hurt by Ana's reaction, she needed the comfort.

Summer had always had some trouble understanding Ana's hatred for men. Yes, she had told her what had happened, or most of it, and it was absolutely horrible. But Summer had been the last to join their group, so she had spent the most time with boys at her orphanage. She decided to talk to them, to see if they were as bad as Ana had said, because honestly, she couldn't believe they were what Ana said. They looked like they felt bad for upsetting her. She talked to the one with the messy brown hair, and hazel eyes. His name was Kent, and he actually seemed pretty nervous. Summer was too, but she tried not to show it. She had to ignore Ana's glares, feeling bad, but she knew she wasn't doing anything wrong. Summer thought Kent was nice, and sweet, and funny, nothing like Ana had told her boys were. And… there was another thing about him, she was almost afraid to think it because of what her sister would say. She didn't like disappointing Ana, she was almost a second mother to the girls, always there for them. But even Ana had to be wrong once, right? Summer pushed her worries about Ana aside and thought about Kent instead. He was cute, and she liked him.

Kent:

Kent couldn't help but taking interest in Summer. She was really pretty. But he was still intimidated of her, mainly because of her sister. When she had come to talk to him, he had to hide his excitement. Stay cool, he told himself, just stay cool. She was nice, and said she was sorry about Ana's behavior, that she had her reasons, but was still overreacting. Kent thought Summer might like him, at least, he hoped she did. He was still afraid of what Ana could do to him… but… she was so cool. Her hair was that mix of all colors, mainly blond, but with tones of brown mixed in. Her eyes were turquoise, beautiful. Kent decided he would have to deal with what Ana would do to him. He definitely liked Summer.

River:

River was so torn. She had absolutely no idea what to do. Summer had already gone to talk to the boys, and she had gotten really comfortable with Kent, but it just didn't seem right. She didn't want Ana to hate them, it hurt a lot. But she still didn't think the boys could be that bad…. She had already swallowed up her fears and done what Summer had done. She had talked to Jace, and he was…. nice. River had been afraid to call him nice or anything like that in the beginning. But the truth was, he was nice, and smart, and sooo funny. He had a nice laugh, it made his gray-brown eyes sparkle. River didn't know what Ana would do to her if she found out how she felt about Jace. But there was nothing wrong with him! He was nothing like the type of guy that Ana had described. And River really did…. like him? Yes, she liked him, because he was a cool guy, and she was going to show Ana that. Maybe then she would understand.

Jace:

Jace was in a tight situation. He was absolutely terrified of Ana. The way she had glared at him and the guys, her arrows ready to impale themselves in his chest. The way she glowered at them every day. He did not want to make her mad. Also, he was the reason they had been caught too, wanting to get a better look at River. Because she was beautiful, no doubt about that. Now he didn't know whether to regret it or not. He was pretty sure Ana would end up killing him, but when River came to talk to him, he wasn't going to refuse was he? He liked her, a lot. She was so cool, she told him she thought she was part asian, but she didn't know because she never knew her parents. Jace thought she was beautiful, her long black hair and constantly changing eyes. They looked more gray, but Jace could never be sure. Her laugh and smile were perfect. He was scared to admit it to himself, but he liked her. And he subconsciously hoped it wouldn't get him killed.

Lily:

Lily couldn't believe what her sisters were doing. The presence of the boys at camp had startled her, but she couldn't even imagine what it was doing to Ana. She wanted to comfort her, to reassure her, but not only did she not know how to, but Ana wasn't speaking to anyone. It hurt Lily so much, because though she didn't talk much, she loved talking to Ana. Ana was the perfect big sister, everything Lily had needed after living alone in the orphanage. She was always so kind, and smart, and beautiful. Ana always said the girls were beautiful, but often times she would get Summer and River to agree that Lily was the prettiest. The other two knew it wasn't true though. And Lily didn't like attention anyway. Ana was the prettiest, it was obvious. Not that any of them were jealous, Ana's looks had given her a lot of problems in the past. It still blew Lily's mind to think about everything her sister had been through.

Lily loved Ana, and seeing her so upset was painful. She didn't know why her sisters were so easily leaving Ana's side. Summer had almost immediately gone to talk to the boys, and River had soon followed her. They kept telling her that she should as well, that they were nice, and… they kept pointing out one of the boys, Zane, saying he was shy, and nice, and sweet, just like Lily. She had looked at him, only because they had made her. He was the one with the whitish-blond hair. He seemed nice, but…she didn't know what to do. She decided that she definitely wasn't going to leave Ana's side. No matter what Summer or River did.

Zane:

Zane felt bad for upsetting Ana. He didn't know what he and the others had done, but he had never made a person that upset before. He felt that the only way he could help was stay away. But then two of the girls had come to talk, and he didn't know what to do. Kent and Jace were happy, they really liked Summer and River. Cole looked miserable, and Zane figured he had taken a liking to Ana, clearly a mistake. He tried to comfort him, but he honestly had no idea what was going on, so he wasn't much use. And though he didn't want to, he couldn't stop directing his attention to Lily. She hadn't come to talk, but the girls had said she was shy too. Zane understood that, and he guessed that even if she did, he wouldn't be able to say much. He also realized that she probably wasn't staying away because she was shy, but because she also felt bad for her sister. Zane admired that, not only was Lily shy like him, but she also wanted to help out as much as possible. And another thing about her… well, she was pretty. Very pretty, she had kind face, and gentle eyes. Blue, like the sky. Her hair was short and almost-blond. She was his idea of perfect, she looked like an angel. But Zane didn't want to feel that way, he was pretty sure it wouldn't make Lily's sister happy. He decided that he would try to comfort Cole, while Kent and Jace took risks and talked to the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana:

Ana didn't like to have negative thoughts regarding any immortals, and the Fates were probably the last anyone should feel that way towards. But she felt they were really pushing themselves. It was bad enough that men had to be within a half-a-mile radius of her, but now the girls had left her for them? It started with Summer, and slowly the others. Ana couldn't believe it, but she had promised Mitera that she would not harm the men. About a week after they had been with them, Ana decide she needed a change of scenery. She had been scouting an area higher up, not too far from where they were, and wanted to move there. It was going to rain soon, she could tell, and she there was a cave nearby. Also, a stream and many trees, which made it difficult for monsters. She finally spoke to Lily, who had been trying to talk to her for days.

"Go call Mitera." she told her, not willing to get near the men. Lily's eyes shone for a second, thinking that Ana was finally going to talk, but then she realized what had been said, and went to do as she was told. Mitera looked up immediately when Lily told her, clearly pleased Ana had started to talk again. She came to her, and began to speak, but Ana cut her off.

"We're moving to higher ground in half an hour. Better area. I will pack up camp myself." Ana said, not looking at her mother. Mitera tried to say something, but was shocked by Ana's bluntness. Ana nodded and moved to the tents. She was going to pack up camp, her camp. The men were not her responsibility. She heard Lily coming to help, and gestured for her to leave, she wanted to be alone. Lily's shoulders sagged a little, but forever loyal, she did as she was told. Ana felt terrible for treating her sister that way, but she really didn't want to be bothered.

She started moving when she was ready to leave, not waiting for the others. As she walked, she cleared her mind, calmed herself, and managed to convince her mind that there were not men walking behind her. It was just her, Mitera, and the girls. Walking, peacefully. She almost smiled, almost. Then at last she stopped. She had arrived at the cave, and clouds were brewing overhead. She stepped into the cave and set up the tents, the others still some way behind her. By the time she was done, they had arrived. She saw the man helping Mitera up, and turned away, her eyes burning with anger. _That used to be me_, Ana thought. She heard Summer laugh to something one of the boys had said, and crossed her arms. Her sisters and mother had left her for men, it was the worst treason ever, yet they thought nothing of it. She saw the boy with the black hair looking at her, and glared at him. He turned his gaze away. Then of course, it began to rain. Ana thanked lord Zeus, and began to walk away from the cave. She heard Mitera and Lily calling her, but ignored them, determined to get as far away as possible. As she walked she lifted her face to the stormy sky, loving every drop of rain falling on her face.

She walked and walked, and then remembered she had a family to go back to, to take care of. Though they had betrayed her, they would always be family. Ana would always be indebted to them. She turned around and returned to the cave, finding a fire made, and everyone huddled near it. River was laughing at something a boy had said. Again Ana's eyes burned with fury. She went inside for the manticore stings she had collected what seemed forever ago. Taking them out into the rain, she began to coat them with celestial bronze. The rain hit her head hard, but she didn't care. She would not go anywhere near the men. Ana had noticed that Summer and the boy she was sitting next to were wet. She wondered what the two of them had been doing in the rain together, and sat up straight. _Gods of Olympus_, she thought, _no_. Summer had fallen… for him?

Over a week had passed since then, Summer and Kent had "gotten together", and River and Jace had as well. Lily had given up on Ana, and had begun to talk to Zane. As far as relationships went, they were pretty much there. It was torture to Ana, Lily had never been so open, even with her. It was a cool night, the others were asleep. Ana chose to walk through the forest. She had managed to calm herself, and when she reached the stream, she took off her bow and quiver, and laid down her knife. She felt at peace, having left the real world, the men. And as she stared at the beautiful full moon, the symbol of Lady Artemis, she began to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

Cole:

Cole was afraid. Alright, he was terrified. He had been following Ana the past few days, when she had been walking through the forest at night. It was nice to see her without her glaring at him. So far she hadn't caught him, but he was sure he was pushing his luck and she would find him one night. It had been some time since the others had "gotten together", and Cole was feeling more lonely than he ever had in his entire life. He liked the nights he was watching her though, not like a stalker, just seeing her without a scowl. He felt like he was with her, but without pushing her, or her not wanting to be. It was probably as close as he could ever get to her.

That night must have been special. Or maybe she was extra stressed. Zane had kissed Lily, it must have hit her hard. Cole felt so bad for her, it must have felt like she was losing the only people she had, one by one. Anyway, that night was big for her because for the first time, she sung. Cole had never heard anything more beautiful. It was better than any music the gods could ever make. He closed his eyes, and listened to Ana's beautiful voice.

"All must go." she sung, "Come to an end, where is hope? Hello… hello?"

"Hello" came a voice. Cole tensed, his eyes opened. Ana faltered, a shadowy figure towered over her,and she gasped. Cole couldn't see her face, but he knew something was wrong. He saw the person, he was sure it was a guy, hold Ana against the tree, like the manticore had when Cole had first seen her. Ana trembled, and the guy spoke again.

"Hello there sweetheart." he whispered. Cole frowned, what was happening? Ana's eyes widened, and she tried to move back, only to find herself pushed more firmly against the tree. She gasped again when he brought his face closer to hers.

"What is someone as pretty as you doing alone on a night like this?" he muttered. Cole didn't understand, why wasn't she doing anything? This wasn't like her. He remembered when the manticore had attacked her, he was a pile of ashes in seconds.

She looked… afraid. Cole knew he had to do something. Ana was defenseless, and this guy was closing in on her. A wicked grin on his face, he was going to hurt her. _No way!_ Cole thought. He made up his mind, he would rather get caught than let something happen to Ana. He unsheathed his sword and called out. The guy froze, and turned his head in Cole's direction. Ana was in too much shock to move. He moved forward, and swung his blade. The guy let go of Ana, and instead of trying to fight back, ran away. Cole followed him, but then remembered Ana, and turned back to go get her.

He found her still standing in shock, her back against the tree. He saw her eyes were wide, and she was breathing deeply and slowly. Cole tried to reassure her.

"Hey" he said, "It's alright…" She finally seemed to notice his presence, and her eyes widened even more. He held his hand out reassuringly, and then Ana jumped on him. This time it was him pinned against the tree, by a very vicious looking Ana.

"Who do you think you are?" she growled, pushing him back. Cole was confused, partly because his mind had frozen for a second because of his proximity to Ana. But… was she upset with him? He had just saved her life! How could that have been bad?

"Hey! I just…. I mean…. I just saved you…" He stammered, Ana's eyes were bright with rage.

"Do you think… I… needed you?" she said, faltering. Cole wondered what she was thinking.

"I…" he started, the look in Ana's eyes had changed. Maybe Cole could get out of this alive, he silently prayed to every god he could think of. Then Ana loosened her hold on him, though he still wasn't feeling safe. She stared at him, and he couldn't tell the emotions from her eyes anymore. He was pretty sure he was going to die. _This is how those heroes ended_, he told himself,_ killed by beautiful women for no reason at all_. He closed his eyes, ready for the worst. And then the most amazing, incredible, crazy thing happened. The last thing Cole had ever expected from Ana, the most insane possible idea he hadn't even dared to think of. It caused his brain to short circuit, his eyes almost rolled back, to be honest, Cole nearly fainted. Ana kissed him.

It was so perfect, Cole had to keep himself from melting. He forgot everything, that he had just saved her, that she hated him, that he had no idea why she was kissing him. And then, the wonderful moment ended. Ana pulled back from him, and their eyes fluttered open. She was looking at him, as if in a daze. Cole wanted to say something, but held back. Mainly because he might say something really stupid, but also because he didn't want to ruin the moment. That's when Ana's eyes widened, she snapped back to reality, and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she looked at him as if realizing she had done something horrible. Cole's heart sank… so she hadn't meant the kiss? But why had she done it then? He tried to speak.

"Um… I…" he began, unable to find words. The look she was giving him was painful. She shook her head, and backed away. Cole moved forward, but then she turned and ran. He was so confused, but he was also done with being confused. The girl he liked, who actually hated him, couldn't just kiss him and run away like that. He made a decision that would probably end up killing him, and ran after the beautiful girl who had disappeared into the night.

**_Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! :) And just in advance, I don't know when I'll be able to update… Sorry!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Ana:

Ana didn't think her life could get any worse. First men came to her camp. Then, she founds out her Mitera loved one of them. Then her sisters fell in love with them. Then… She had been out, to clear her mind. And the worst had happened. She was attacked. By a man. That type of man, the type… like him. The boy who had ruined her life. She was singing, and then from out of no where, he was there. He held her against the tree, weaponless, ready to replay her horrible past all over again. Ana's mind had spun in hundreds of different directions. All her memories came back to her, flooding her brain. She couldn't think, she couldn't see, it was only the terrible life she had tried so hard to forget. She felt his breath on her, and he looked just like him. She shrunk back, but didn't struggle. She couldn't struggle. Every memory she had worked so hard to suppress had returned.

Then she heard a noise from her left. The man let her go, and disappeared. Ana was in too much shock to realize what was happening. She tried to come back to reality, and heard a voice. The voice of one of the boys, was his name Cole? Her eyes focused and she saw him. He was standing in front of her, his sword out. He had saved her. Saved by a man. A man? _What?!_ she thought. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing, and pushed him against a tree, the rage building up inside her. She asked him who he thought he was, and then he reminded her that he had saved her. He had saved her life… Ana owed her life… to man. She let her hold on him loosen. Debt was important to her, she was indebted to Mitera, and the girls, because they were her first family. That was why she couldn't do anything when they had chosen the men over her. She couldn't just leave them. But to a man…. was unacceptable. She needed to repay him as soon as possible, but how? She couldn't just save his life out of the blue. She looked at him. Her life was one of the most important things to her, after all she had been through. So… if she gave him something that was important to him… that he wanted very much… Would it count? She thought back to when the girls had hinted that Cole was perfect for her. She remembered how he had looked at her. She knew what he wanted. Was she that desperate? Yes. She kissed him. And the worst part was… she felt as if… she enjoyed it.

Enjoyed it? How could she enjoy something with someone she hated? But she did, and she lost herself. They stood there, her lips on his, eyes closed. And then Ana pulled back. She didn't know what had happened. It took her some time to focus, to realize. She looked at him and gasped. No… What had she done? She backed away, and ran off.

As she ran, she tried to calm herself. It generally worked better than walking, but not as well as hitting something. She needed to get away, away from him, away from everything. She ran and ran, her legs never tiring. At last she reached a small cave. She ducked inside, and held her head in her hands, sinking to the floor. Her mind was a giant mess. Not only was she hit by the wave of memories, but then she had kissed a boy… and liked it. Never in her life had she been more confused. Why had she enjoyed it? She should have hated it because of her past. She shook her head, trying to disentangle her thoughts, when a voice called out. The last voice she wanted to hear. Cole was calling her name, he had followed her. She curled into a ball, determined not to look at him, praying he would leave. He must have seen her, because she heard him approach. He was hesitant, wondering how much of a distance he should keep. Ana sat still, making no noise. She felt him sit next to her, not too close, but close enough to talk. But Ana didn't want to talk. It turned out what she didn't want didn't matter, because he spoke.

"Um… look… I…", he started, "I don't know what happened but… I think I have the right to know… I mean… why did you...um, you know?" Ana tensed, she didn't want to talk, but of course he wanted to know. Honestly, she wanted to know. The real, logical Ana would never had let that happen. Would never had kissed him. She lifted her head, not looking at him.

"I… It's complicated…" she whispered. _So complicated_, she thought.

"Well… can you, maybe try? To tell me? Um, please?" he asked. Ana sighed.

"I owed you… my life. I didn't want to be… in debt. My life is important to me, so I gave you something important to you." she said, starting off slow, and then saying the last part at once.

"Okay… I guess. Um…" He was confused, obviously, but so was Ana. She put her head down.

"And I liked it too." she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Wait… what?" he asked. Ana lifted her head again, and looked him straight in his obsidian black eyes.

"And… I liked it too." she said. Cole's eyes widened, and he finally realized what she was saying. Ana finally realized. She closed her eyes, and moved forward. She heard Cole inhale shakily. And their lips met for the second time that night.

The kiss was longer, they just sat there, together. When Cole pulled away, Ana blinked. She stared at him, this time unable to look away. He looked… amazing. The moonlight was shining against his black hair, his eyes were bright. Ana wanted to melt, and she didn't know why. She would have killed herself for feeling that way yesterday, but now… She didn't care. She felt a hand on hers, and looked down. The touch caused a shock to go through her, but it was a pleasant feeling. She put her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her.

"Can you tell me? Tell me why you hate me?" he asked gently. Holding her with care, as if she would break any second. Ana sighed, and it felt like she was letting go of something she had been holding back for a long time.

"I don't hate you." she whispered, and it was true, "Not anymore." She felt him smile.

"Alright then, why did you hate me?" he questioned. Ana took a deep breath. How could she explain all at once? It had taken her so long to tell Mitera and the girls. She closed her eyes, and straightened up, hugging her knees.

"I have… a bad past." she said, not looking at him. He held her close, and Ana shivered.

"I'm sorry" he murmured in her ear, "Can you tell me?"

"I don't know how." she stated, and it was the truth.

"Start from the beginning"

"I can't, I don't… I don't have a beginning." she said. She felt Cole look at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ana took another deep breath.

"I don't remember, my memories were taken. By… the gods." she told him.

"Well then… start from where you do remember." he said, still smiling. He was being so kind, so comforting. So unlike what she had been exposed to from men. Ana looked ahead of her. She breathed, and let the memories come back, for the first time.

She was eight, her first memory was... monsters. Surrounded by monsters. It was a nest, many monsters reformed from tartarus in that area. She was their toy, their pet. They never killed her because she was she was better for amusement. Four years, that was how long she was there. She escaped when she was twelve. But that wasn't why she had been so horrible to all of the boys. When she was nine, she had seen another person for the first time. He was a demigod, two years older than her, and the sight of him had given Ana hope, something she had lost a year ago. She had begged him to help her, save her, and he promised he would. Such a lie. He had taken her to his quarters, and Ana was so happy she didn't question the fact that he had his own quarters. He took her inside, and told her she was safe. Ana had looked at him with admiration, with hope, and then he showed her who he truly was. He pulled her to him, again saying she was safe with him, but held her so tight it was uncomfortable.

And then he pushed her to the ground, and… beat her, laughed at her, destroyed her. Ana had had faith in him for about ten minutes, and then he pulled off his mask. He showed her that he was the worst monster of all. He abused her for over three years, and he was only two years older than her. Ana remembered how she prayed to the gods every day that she would stay out with the monsters instead of him. She remembered how he beat her when she tried to hide, how he laughed with the monsters as an equal. Ana told Cole all of this. She told him more than she had ever told anyone before. She told him more than she had ever let herself remember. When she was done she took a deep breath. She looked over at him, and blinked. His face was a mix of sorrow and horror.

Ana looked away, her face burning. She had said too much, what was she thinking? How could she have even considered he would comfort her? Yet she was so sure… she had so wanted his comfort. Ana lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." she said her voice breaking. Not because she was crying, Ana never cried. She was just broken.

_**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! Please don't judge because of Ana's story. It's an important dilemma in our society and how Ana deals with it is important on showing she's a strong woman. :) I'll try to update soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Cole:

Cole had no idea what to do. He didn't know what to think originally, but it definitely hadn't been… that. Ana had lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." she said her voice breaking. Cole blinked, he straightened up. She needed his comfort, not his horror. He pulled her closer to him.

"Hey… It's not your fault. What happened to you is not your fault." he said softly.

"Ana… you had every right to hate me." he told her. Ana looked up at him.

"No, I didn't." Cole turned her to face him.

"Yes you did. And I'm sorry about what happened to you. You didn't deserve it" he looked at her in the eyes.

"I would never, ever treat you that way. I promise." Ana looked at him, and it seemed that hope was entering her eyes. Cole smiled.

"Can we start over? I mean, I understand if you…"

"Yes." Ana interrupted, "Yes." He leaned forward, still a little hesitant, but saw that she was too. They kissed again. It was wonderful. Cole didn't want to stop, but he noticed the sun was up. They had to get back. He pulled back, and smiled at her. She too noticed the daylight, and seemed… disappointed.

"We should… get back." Cole said. Ana nodded. He helped her up, holding her gently. He didn't want to push her in any way, or make her feel vulnerable. They stood, and Ana put her head on his chest. He hid his surprise and wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed there, in the silence of their own heartbeats. It was perfect.

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked, still holding her.

"I don't know." Ana replied. Cole smiled, and Ana lifted her head.

"Wing it?" he suggested. Ana frowned for a second, then smiled. She looked at him with those beautiful eyes.

"That isn't exactly my style, but okay." she said. Cole held her hand, and helped her out of the cave. It wasn't too hard of a climb, and Ana definitely didn't need his help, but he felt it was his responsibility. Ana didn't complain or hit him, so he guessed he was doing alright. They walked back at their own pace, their fingers intertwined. After some time, Ana looked at him.

"Could I… see your sword?" she asked. Cole looked at her puzzled.

"Sure." he said, and he unsheathed his weapon. He handed it to Ana, and her eyes widened. She held it delicately, and ran her fingers along the celestial bronze blade.

"It's beautiful." she murmured. Cole put his arm around her.

"Thanks." he said. _So I'm in love with an amazing, dangerous girl, who likes weaponry, _he thought, _so what?_ He couldn't help but smile. Ana handed him his sword, and he sheathed it. They talked after that, about their lives, the good parts only. Cole told her stupid things the guys had done, and for the first time, he heard her laugh. It was beautiful, music better than Apollo could ever create. He could spend forever just listening to her voice. Then they arrived back at the camp.

Everyone was awake, sitting together, but Cole didn't care. Ana had told him she had sword too, and she wanted to show him. Of course he agreed, why would anyone say no to her?

He followed her to her tent, and she told him to wait for a second. Cole felt the stares of the others boring into his back, he could practically hear their mouths dropping open, but he ignored them. Ana had come out, and she was holding her sword. It was nice,deadly of course, a little shorter than his. Ana smiled at him, and put it back in her tent. She glanced over at the others, and looked down. Cole took her hand.

"It's alright, I'm here." he promised. Ana straightened up, and held his hand with a firm grip. Cole guided her to their family, facing their gawking faces. Ana blushed and looked down again.

"Ana!" screamed the girls, "Oh my gods! Are you… are you…?!" They looked from Ana to Cole, their minds still unable to compute the situation in front of them. Then they jumped up and hugged her. They were all on top of her, she nearly fell over. Cole wondered if she needed help. Her expression started out as worry, then went to surprise, and then relief. She smiled and held the girls in an almost motherly way. Cole sat down. The girls were chattering away, asking her questions, dragging her to a tent. They shoved her inside, and Cole could only guess a really intense interrogation was about to take place.

He turned to the others, and his brothers laughed. They clapped him on the back. Mitera and Patera smiled. Kent ruffled his hair.

"Didn't think you were _that_ awesome man." Kent said, smirking.

"I was wondering when this would happen!" Jace laughed. Cole smiled. Mitera looked at him.

"Thank you." she said, it was simple, but Cole knew how much it meant to her. Her daughter was back. He nodded. Then he took the guys aside, he felt it was right to explain it to them, why Ana had acted the way she had. It would probably be easier if he did it for her. Their smiles and jokes quickly faded when he explained Ana's story. They reacted a little worse than he had, but then again, he had kept it together for Ana. The guys understood now why she had been so cold, and said they deserved worse. Zane wondered how they were still alive. They sat back down with Mitera and Patera, who nodded at him. The girls came out of the tent at last, giggling like crazy. Ana came a second later, looking a little flustered but grinning all the same. Mitera stood, and walked to her. Ana faltered, but Mitera hugged her all the same. She looked surprised and confused. But then she smiled, and buried her head in Mitera's shoulder, holding her closer. They stood there, and then came back to sit with the others. Ana's face shone with joy. She sat next to Cole, and took his hand in hers. Ana looked at the boys.

"I am… sorry." she apologized, glancing at Cole. He smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, to be honest we deserved it." Jace said. The others nodded. Ana tried to argue, but was cut off.

"Let's just start over." Zane offered, smiling. Ana blinked, then nodded. She turned to Patera.

"If you can forgive me… Patera." she said, looking down. He smiled.

"Of course child." he replied. Mitera shined with pride, and then spoke.

"In other news… we have an announcement. It just so happens to fall under such a good time."

"We will be heading… to camp- half blood" said Patera.

_**Author's note: Disclaimer! I don't own camp half-blood. :) That amazing place belongs to the awesome Rick Riordan!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: I don't own camp half-blood, or any of Rick Riordan's amazing creations. Please try to review guys, it helps me improve my writing! This is my first ever story, so any advice is appreciated!**_

Ana:

Ana wasn't going to lie, when she heard Patera she jumped. Not with surprise, but with excitement. She had read the stories of camp half-blood, the place where the greatest heroes were trained by the great master Chiron. Some regular mortal had been in contact with Percy Jackson and written his stories, claiming they were purely fiction. But Ana knew better of course. And Percy Jackson? The Percy Jackson! The savior of Olympus! And Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace, Rachel Dare… All the heroes who had saved the world. They were going to see them at camp half-blood! So yes, she jumped.

"What?!" she had exclaimed. Mitera grinned, and nodded. The others had started to talk, but Ana was too engulfed in excitement. She hugged Mitera, who laughed and hugged back.

"When will we go?" she asked, Cole put an arm around her and grinned.

"Today", Mitera answered, and smiled. Ana wanted to jump again, but restrained herself. She was acting stupid, absolutely out of character. She sat down again.

"Shall we pack up camp?" she questioned as calmly as she could. Mitera nodded, and Ana stood up. A little too fast, but the deed was done. The others rose as well, and they set out to undo the tents. In about an hour everything was put away. Their things folded into each other, so they didn't take up much space.

They walked some that afternoon, but stopped for the night. Ana took first watch, partially because she always did, because she wasn't about to wake anyone up the whole night, and also because she wanted to think about what had happened in the the past twenty four hours. They were the best of her life, surpassing even the day she had been saved by Mitera. And that meant a lot. She thought about Cole. He was amazing, perfect, and Ana loved him. He had saved her life, and not just from her attacker last night, but from the loneliness she had been dwelling in for so long. She had never thanked or prayed to Lady Aphrodite before, but she did then. _Thank you my Lady, _she said silently, _for showing me the truth._

While she thought this, she looked at the moon and wondered what lady Artemis, her favorite goddess, was thinking of her. She knew Cole was a man like no other, and Ana knew men. He was caring and considerate, and he treated her as an equal. Even more than an equal, an entirely new experience for her. She sighed, and pictured his face. She had never really considered before that night, but he was… handsome. The girls would say 'cute' or even 'hot', but Ana wasn't comfortable with that terminology. He was... perfect. His curly, messy black hair and obsidian eyes that she could lose herself in. He was perfect, and she loved him.

They continued to move for a couple of days, and Ana's relationship with Cole developed. She generally ignored her sisters' advice, because that just wasn't the type of person she was. But they had had some nice moments, fighting monsters, sparring. The boys' fear and respect of her had increased when they had seen her wield her sword. Ana had enjoyed it. Now they were running up to half-blood hill, chased by two hellhounds that were constantly dodging her arrows. Not that Ana was making a conscious effort to hi them. She loved the rush, the exhilaration. Her family was already ahead of her, Mitera and Patera on the hill. The others were on their way. She turned and started running side ways, a talent she had achieved after being chased by so many monsters. She notched a few arrows, and let them fly. They hit their targets as she reached the top of the hill, and she watched the hellhounds disintegrate. She smirked and turned, facing the camp she would soon call home.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: Here they are! I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. :) Please guys, if you read, try to review!**_

Percy:

Percy thought they were the hunters at first. He got pretty excited, because he thought he would get to see Thalia again. But then he noticed there were guys too, and now way would the hunters get in a ten foot radius of boys. He and Annabeth were walking, hand in hand, and they had heard the commotion on half-blood hill. So of course, like any demigod would, Percy had uncapped riptide and ran, prepared to fight. Annabeth was close behind, but Chiron beat the both of them. He cantered up the hill, stopping in front of the group. He hadn't brought his bow, so Percy figured it was alright to put riptide away. He and Annabeth slowed down, and walked up the hill.

When he had first seen them, he thought they were demigods. But there were a couple of problems with that. First, there were two adults. Not that it was too surprising, but demigods didn't generally live to adulthood. Also, Percy noticed something else about them. They didn't _feel_ like demigods, and Percy wasn't a satyr, but he could tell a demigod from a mortal. Especially powerful ones, they had a kind of aura when you first met them. These guys had… a different aura, especially the girl with the bow. Still pretty powerful, but different. The satyrs' and Annabeth's frowns were enough to tell him he was right. Chiron was talking to the the two adults, and the other kids were just chilling. Well, except for the girl with the bow, she looking at Chiron like he was Hercules.

"It has been a long time." Chiron said, smiling. The other two nodded. Then the girl exploded.

"Wait! You know Master Chiron? How did I not know of this?" she exclaimed. Percy nearly burst out laughing. _Master_ Chiron? Since when? The great 'Master' looked uncomfortable with his title, though Percy knew him well enough to see he was secretly pleased. Annabeth grinned.

"No need for such high and mighty titles child." He said, his tail swishing back and forth. Ana looked up at him with amazement, and again Percy had to stifle a snort. That brought her attention to him, and her eyes widened even further.

She looked from him to Annabeth, then at the others as if saying '_Can you believe this?!'_

"You're Percy Jackson." she said, her voice filled with admiration.

"Well… yeah." Percy replied, before wondering how she knew his name. Generally that meant monsters, but monsters couldn't get into camp. The girl wasn't done though.

"The son of Poseidon, the savior of Olympus!" she stated, and then looked at Annabeth, "And Annabeth Chase! Daughter of Athena! The-"

"Okay, so how do you know our names?" Annabeth interrupted, which was pretty harsh to Percy. The girl was only admiring them. And she couldn't be a monster, so what was the problem? Chiron spoke before the girl could.

"Why don't we call a head counselors meeting? There is a lot to discuss." he said. Annabeth looked at him with the same look she gave Percy pretty much all the time. She hated not knowing things, or having to wait to find out. Percy put his arm around her.

"Come on Wise girl." he told her, dragging her away. Annabeth wasn't too happy about it, but she didn't say anything. Percy smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

They had rounded up the head counselors, and were sitting around the ping pong table. After the girl, whose name was Ana, had finished praising them on their endless achievements, and everyone had laughed at Clarisse's face when she had received the compliments. They had all settled down. The first question was obvious, and of course Annabeth asked it.

"How do you know who we are?" she questioned, straight to the point. Ana smiled.

"From the books!" she replied, as if that explained everything. Percy's face reddened with realization. _Oh!_ he thought _Those books…_ . Chiron frowned at Percy.

"How much did you tell our collaborator?" he asked. Percy looked down.

"Well… he was really interested. I told him it was all fiction though!" he said. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder, and he yelped in protest.

"Seaweed brain…" she muttered. Percy rubbed his arm.

"So who are your godly parents? You should have been claimed already." he asked, remembering the gods' promise. Ana smiled again, and looked at the others.

"We don't have a godly parent." she told them, again as if that explained everything.

"What?" they all asked. That wasn't possible, they couldn't be in camp if they didn't.

"We're mortal." she responded "One hundred percent mortal."

"How did you get into camp then?" Clarisse demanded, sitting up.

"Rachel got into camp." Will said. The others nodded.

"But we were at war." Travis stated. Annabeth shook her head.

"So you have the gift of sight? That's why? But how come you have weapons?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't kill Rachel with my sword." Percy said. Ana nodded.

"For mortals with the Orasi, the sight, things are more similar to demigods." she explained.

"We have a scent, and to monsters it is even better than that of a demigod. Which is why we are so rare. An Orasi's scent increases when they are aware of their power. And their immunity to the godly metals leaves them." Percy frowned, Annabeth looked like she was thinking hard.

"But my mom knows, and so does Rachel. They're never attacked." he said.

"Your mother and Rachel Dare have the protection of a god." she told him. Annabeth nodded.

"Sally has Poseidon, and Rachel has Apollo. It makes sense. But how come you've survived so long?"she asked. Ana shrugged.

"Same as demigods, we fight." she replied. Annabeth opened her mouth to ask more questions, being inquisitive as usual, but was interrupted by the sound of a horn.

"Oh great." Drew muttered. Annabeth jumped up, forgetting her question.

"The hunters!" she exclaimed "Thalia!" She looked at Chiron to dismiss the council, and he nodded. Percy noticed Ana's eyes widen. Even more than when she had seen Chiron, even more than when she had met him and Annabeth. She looked at Cole, and he smiled. The demigods dispersed, Drew went to go warn her siblings of the hunters, and most boys went to hide.

Percy wondered if hs thinking of them was the reason they were here. Maybe they tracked any guy who had the slightest thought of them. He shook his head, that would be too many guys. He thought it might have been the arrival of Ana and her gang, maybe they wanted to recruit. That was probably it, anyone could tell Ana was a great warrior. Based off of her excitement at hearing the horn, Percy felt he should go talk to Cole. He remembered when he thought Annabeth was going to be recruited, and he didn't want anyone feeling that way about their girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: Again, I don't own Rick Riordan's characters! Just know that they will be used for the rest of the story. :) Enjoy, and review!**_

Cole:

Cole knew better not to worry about Ana, but that didn't stop him. He had just found her, and now there was a possibility for her to leave him? A possibility she was crazy about, and talked about all the time. Joining _Artemis_ her most favorite goddess of all time. He sighed, and continued pacing back and forth. When Ana had first seen the hunters, right after Percy had a talk with him, she had gotten on her knees in front of Artemis, chattering away about how much she loved her and how amazing she was. Then the goddess had told her to stand up and go for a walk. To Cole, that was the _uh oh_ sign. He looked at Percy who nodded. Now the two of them were talking, and Cole was pacing. The girls had told him not to worry, but how couldn't he? There was a high possibility Ana would drop everything to join her role model. He wasn't about to interrupt the goddess, no, but he wished he could hear the conversation.

When he saw Ana's hand fly to her mouth he knew he was a goner. His shoulders slumped, and he sat next to Zane. The girls quickly begun to reassure him.

"Cole she wouldn't"

"Ana isn't like that."

"She won't do it, promise." He looked at the ground, ignoring them.

"Come on man, you know she wouldn't" Kent said. Cole shook his head.

"I was that close man. It was too good to be true." he told him. It was true, the time he'd had with Ana was like a dream. And now he was waking up. _So much for love,_ he thought, _thanks a lot Aphrodite._

"Cole look! They're done talking, go to her now. You'll see, she said no." River told him. Cole sighed, and did as she suggested. Might as well get it over with.

Ana was leaning against a tree, smiling, when he approached. She beamed at him, and he managed a weak smile.

"So when are you guys going?" he asked, straight to the point. Ana frowned.

"What do you mean? Leaving where?" she questioned.

"With the hunters I mean, when are you all going to go?" he said. Ana looked up at him, confused. Cole sighed, why was it so difficult?

"I don't understand." she said, studying his face, "Cole, is something wrong?" He sighed.

"Well you're a hunter now right?" he asked, his tone rhetorical. The answer was obvious. He didn't want to do this, just go stuff his face in a pillow and hate himself for thinking he had a chance. Ana took his hand in hers, and moved so he could see her face.

"Cole… I said no…", she replied. He blinked in surprise, what had she said?

"You think I would leave you like that?" she asked him, her eyes filling with hurt. If Ana could look hurt. She looked down, biting her lip.

"No! Ana… I thought, I mean… you love Artemis, you always talk about the hunters. I just figured you would… agree if you got the opportunity." he said. He lifted her chin, looking her in the eyes. He could barely contain his joy. _She said no!_ he thought.

"Cole I couldn't just… you're the best thing that ever happened to me." she told him. He kissed her, pulling her closer. _And you're the best thing that ever happened to me Ana_, he thought.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. That was the end of it.

The hunters stayed for a couple of days, and though Ana had rejected their offer, she still had a lot of fun with them. Cole didn't see much of them, because that wasn't allowed, but he definitely heard about them. Thalia and Ana had gotten along well, and she was as excited as she had been when her and Annabeth had become friends. Cole was happy for her, he doubted she had enjoyed herself so much in her entire life. On their last day at camp, Thalia had told Ana about the room in the big house that commemorated all the heroes. Ana had immediately gone to see it. Cole figured he would let her experience it on her own at first, knowing how important it was to her. She had been inside for about fifteen minutes, and he was on his way to check on her. he was talking to Percy about some sword techniques, and Ana' strengths (she pretty much had no weaknesses), and the best way to beat her in a duel. He didn't feel bad about it, everyone had been beaten by Ana, except Percy.

The time they had dueled, they had both come at each other with so much force their swords had clattered out of their hands. Percy admitted that he would have lost without the Achilles curse, but Ana denied it. Her first duel with a camper had been with Clarisse. The daughter of Ares had called her 'princess', which had caused the camp to see Ana enraged for the first time. The boys had winced in sympathy when Ana had threatened to slice the other girl into pieces and spread them throughout the fields of Asphodel. Clarisse had challenged her the next morning, and suffered a pretty humiliating defeat. Ana had shrugged it off, and now they were on their way to friends. Although Clarisse was still upset about losing to a mortal. Cole smiled, his girlfriend was awesome. Then he lost his train of thought. A shout came from the big house. Someone yelling _NO!_ He and Percy glanced at one another, and ran. This couldn't be good.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy:

Percy knew that when a person yells _No!_ something was wrong. He and Cole looked at each other, and ran to the big house. Cole unsheathed his sword, and Percy pulled out riptide. He honestly had no idea what could possibly be happening to Ana, but it worried him anyway. He was protective of his friends, everyone knew that. He had a soft spot for the Orasi, because they were mortals, and also because they were awesome, butt-kicking mortals. So he was concerned when Ana had shouted. He and Cole entered the room with all the plaques in memory of the heroes who lost their lives of the war. They found Ana leaning against the wall, staring at one of the plaques on the opposite wall, muttering the word 'no' repeatedly.

Cole rushed to her, taking her hands in his.

"Ana, Ana what happened? What's wrong?" he asked. Percy saw Annabeth, Lily, Jace, and Summer run in. They had heard Ana too. She didn't answer Cole's questions, and sunk to the ground, shaking her head. Annabeth looked at him, puzzled, and he mirrored her expression.

"Ana, are you okay?" Lily asked, moving closer to her sister. Ana pointed to the wall opposite her.

"Not… not a hero…" she whispered, trembling. Percy didn't know what she was talking about.

"Who? Who's not a hero?" Cole questioned calmly, taking the words from Percy's mouth. Ana shook her head and pointed in front of her, her arm shaking. Annabeth moved forward, to where she was pointing, and it occurred to Percy that Ana was gesturing to the names on the wall. He frowned, they were all heroes. That was why their names were there. Annabeth pointed to a plaque, and asked Ana if that was who she was talking about. Ana shook her head, still pointing.

"Michael Yew?" Annabeth asked, pointing to another name. Again Ana shook her head no. Cole held her hand, and Percy could see she was shaking.

"Ethan Naka-"

"Don't say his name!" Ana yelled, covering her ears, and lowering her head. _Ethan?_ Percy thought, _that's not right._ He looked at Annabeth, but she was just as confused.

"Ana, Ethan was-" Percy started.

"Don't say his name!" she moaned. Cole held her, reassuring her.

"It's okay. It's fine." he murmured. Percy stepped forward, he was the one who had made sure Ethan was remembered. He had seen the older boy sacrifice himself to stop Kronos.

"Ana, I don't think you understand. I knew E-, I mean him. He sacrificed himself to stop the war." he told her. Ana's head snapped up, and she glared at him. And Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the savior of Olympus, bearer of the Curse of Achilles, was terrified. She was giving him a look of pure hate, a look that didn't belong with her sweet face, but went so well with it. She pushed Cole away, and stood up.

Percy took a step back, and Annabeth inched closer to him. Cole, Jace, Summer, and Lily froze. Ana took a step towards Percy, fuming.

"YOU know him?!", she yelled, "_I_ don't understand!" Percy flinched at her tone, he thought he heard more people coming, probably because of the noise, but didn't notice. He was too worried about the enraged mortal girl who was about to kill him.

"I knew him better than anyone! Do you know… do you know what he did to me?!" she continued. Percy wanted to respond, to say no, but he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Four years. Four years!", she exclaimed, her voice getting shakier, "Four years, but he ruined my life the first day." Ana was trembling now. Percy didn't know what to do, she hadn't told them much about their past. The only thing she had said was that the gods had taken her memory. Percy had just assumed that she had been with her Mitera after that.

"Not a hero… no, not a hero…" Ana said, shaking hard, she stumbled, and Cole caught her.

"No, he isn't. He never was." he told her soothingly. Ana was losing herself, shaking her head muttering. Cole looked to Percy and Annabeth for help, but Percy was so confused. Annabeth stepped forward, a little hesitantly, and suggested they take her to the infirmary. Cole nodded, and picked Ana up easily. He carried her all the way to the infirmary, whispering calming words along the way. Percy and the others followed, he noticed that a few extra people had joined them. Summer had gone to get Mr. D on Annabeth's orders, but Percy didn't get why. How could he help? He was the most unhelpful god that ever existed.

When they arrived, Cole laid Ana on one of the beds, and held her hand. Percy flashed back to the time he had saved Annabeth from the sirens. She had been so broken, just like Ana was now. He felt bad for arguing with her, knowing she wouldn't lie. Ethan had always been a puzzle, Percy had never really known him. He hoped he would understand what he had done to Ana, it must have been terrible to affect her in such a way. Mr.D finally arrived, not too happy, with Summer. Ana didn't acknowledge his presence, hugging her knees and rocking herself. Muttering the same words over and over again.

"What is the problem here?" he demanded. Annabeth turned to him.

"Mr.D, Ana… needs some help. Do you remember, with Chris…" she said.

"Do I look like a help-vending machine Annie Bell?" he questioned. Annabeth stayed calm, ignoring the sharpness of his remark. It was a talent Percy had never mastered.

"Mr.D, you like Ana. Remember? She's mortal…" she said. Percy remembered, when Ana had met Mr.D, she had gotten to her knees in awe of the god. He had been so confused at the praise and admiration she was giving him. When he learned she was mortal, he took a liking to her, partly because of how great she thought he was, and also because he didn't like demigods in general, but mortals were perfectly fine. Mr.D sighed.

"She _is _a good kid." he said. He moved towards Ana, gesturing for Cole to move, who did so reluctantly. The god sat next to her, and finally she noticed he was there.

"My lord! Tell them! You know, you saw. You know…" she exclaimed. Mr.D shook his head.

"Calm down kid." he said, his eyes taking a purplish tint. Ana went back to muttering.

"Not a hero… not a hero. Bad, so bad… Do you know what he did to me?"

"Yes, I do." he responded. But Ana continued her rambling.

"So many things my lord, you saw. So many things. Four years…" The purple in Dionysus's eyes glowed, and he held a conversation with her. Agreeing to what she said. In a couple of minutes, the glow faded, and Ana sighed almost contentedly. She lowered her head against her knees, and her breathing slowed.

Cole moved forward and held her hand, Percy heard her sigh. Mr.D stood up, saying his job was done and leaving the room. Lily gestured to the others to leave the two of them, and they all stepped outside. He was glad Ana was alright, but he still had no idea what was going on.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked. Lily, Summer, and Jace glanced at one another.

"I think she'll want us to tell you, it would be too hard for her right now." Summer said. The others nodded.

"What? What did Ethan do?" he questioned.

"Well, we didn't know who he was until today. But what he did…" Jace replied, shaking his head. He and the girls took turns telling the story. How Ana lived in a monster nest from age eight to twelve, how everyday was a new life of torture. What Ethan had done to her… When Percy heard what the son of Nemesis had done to Ana, the lake nearly exploded.

"What?!" he had yelled. The others nodded grimly. He looked at Annabeth, and she too was horrified. Suddenly the air was filled with electricity, and Percy jumped. He hadn't noticed Thalia.

"That little creep did _what_ to her?" she demanded. As a hunter, Percy realized that it must have been even harsher on her. Lily only nodded, looking down.

"And we thought he was a hero…" Annabeth said "But why did he stop Kronos?"

"Who cares? It doesn't matter. He probably did it for some stupid personal reason! That kid was never a hero! I can't believe I didn't kill him that time, with Iapetus…" Thalia stormed away, probably to her hunters. Percy figured they were going to find a way to bring Ethan back to life and then kill him in the most painful way possible. He noticed a movement coming from out of the infirmary, it was Ana. Cole was helping her out, holding her hand. Percy saw she was still a little shaky.

She had asked for some time, to be alone. Cole had grudgingly accepted. They watched her walk away, towards Thalia's tree. Percy remembered Ana telling the daughter of Zeus how symbolic it was to her. They slowly dispersed, but were all keeping an eye on her. She sat there for the rest of the day, even after the hunters left. Percy looked at her, realizing that there was a lot about her he probably still didn't know. She had done so well at hiding it, that he wondered what other secrets Ana had.

_**Author's note: So here is where you found out about Ana's monster :) He is a previous character… I know it's OOC, but I wanted a person you guys already knew! Please review guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: So, I didn't like where part of the story was going. I changed a little bit, Ethan only physically abused Ana, like beating her. Nothing else. Sorry for the change guys, I also altered previous chapters, if you want to see them.**_

Nico:

Nico generally shadow-traveled to Thalia's tree. Not really out of a tribute to his older cousin, but because he wanted to get a good look at camp before he officially decided he was visiting. he didn't want people to see him before he could get away. It was a good place to be alone. That day however, he wasn't alone. A girl was sitting at the base of the tree, with dark hair and a bow. Of course the first thing Nico had thought, was _Bianca_. Then he wanted to smack himself for thinking so.

She couldn't be Bianca, his sister was dead. But… she looked so much like her. Nico couldn't see much of her face, but it looked like his older sibling's complexion. He bit his lip, reminding himself he was to stop fantasizing of ways she could still be alive. The girl must have heard him, which was unusual because he was quiet as a shadow, because she turned around. When Nico caught sight of her face, his heart sank. For no reason of course. She did look a lot like Bianca, but it wasn't her. Still, there was something familiar about her. She had reached for her knife, but then stopped. Her eyes widened.

"You're Nico di Angelo!" she exclaimed. The first thing that hit Nico was the fact that she even _sounded_ like Bianca. Then he wondered how she knew his name. The girl went on about how he was the son of Hades, and other random things about him.

"How do you know that?" he interrupted, random people didn't know random facts about him. He was pretty conservative. Alright, very conservative. The girl blinked.

"From the books." she replied. Nico frowned, he remembered Percy talking about books. Something about a collaborator. Oh gods… how much had he told them about him? He made a mental note to interrogate the son of Poseidon. And possibly beat him up, if he could.

"My name is Ana." the girl said. Suddenly it clicked into place, why she looked familiar. He had been given a perfect description of her, including her name. So that was who he was talking about.

Ana was smiling at him, which was strange because people usually ran away from him. She looked so much like Bianca… Nico blinked. _Stop_, he ordered himself.

"So that's who you are." he said. For some reason he was angry. Angry at Ana for looking like, sounding like, acting like Bianca. Angry at her for knowing so much about him when he had just met her. And angry at himself because he was still hoping his sister was still alive.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking puzzled. Nico smirked, one good thing about living with the shadows was that he knew things others didn't.

"You had a dream last night, didn't you?" he said, still smiling slyly. Ana frowned, looking at him.

"How did you know that…" she started, breaking off with a gasp. She took a step forward.

"You were in the underworld" she stated "Did you… do you know if…" Nico smirked again.

"Do I look like I give information just like that?" he asked rhetorically. Ana looked at him with confusion. She stepped forward, and Nico reached for his sword.

"I have more important things to do than converse with mortals." he said.

"I never told you I was…" Ana paused. Her eyes widened.

"Tell me! Please, tell me what you know…" she asked, again moving close to him.

"No." Nico replied simply. Ana's eyes widened, filling with what looked like rage. Clearly she didn't like it when she didn't get answers. She unsheathed her knife, approaching him with a deadly pace. The son of Hades also took out his weapon.

"Tell. Me. Now." she growled, her sweet face and words of admiration long gone. Nico nearly laughed. Did she think he was afraid of _her_? Ana slashed her knife, and Nico parried easily. They sparred, pushing each other, when Ana grabbed him and slammed him against the tree.

She held him there, her blade at his throat. Nico glared at her, but Ana held strong. Another unusual occurrence, Nico's glare could make some of the strongest demigods melt. Who was this mortal? He hadn't been told she was strong, he hadn't been told much about her besides her appearance to be honest. Why was he in this situation again? Right, he had angered her by refusing to give her information. And now he was pinned against a tree. Not good.

"Tell me." Ana demanded. Nico's eyes narrowed, no one could force him to do anything. He pushed her off of him, not hesitating to be rough. This time he had _her_ pinned against Thalia's tree. Ana's eyes widened. Nico held her there, even angrier than before.

"You want to know?" he said "I met him. In the underworld. Yes, he was trying to get back, for you. He couldn't stop talking about you. His 'Princess'." Ana gasped, and begun to tremble. Nico didn't care, he felt good. He continued his story.

"He's coming back for you, he'll slip through. For you. Just you wait, he's on his way." Ana shook her head and shut her eyes. Nico had finished his rant. He loosened his grip on the older girl, and she slid down slowly. She held her head and started muttering the word 'no' repeatedly.

Nico stood over her, wondering what was wrong. He didn't know what had happened, just that he had lost his temper, as usual. Why was it such a problem? This girls lover was coming back for her and she was upset? How he wished… never mind. He had promised himself he wouldn't think of that either. He sat next to her, feeling slightly ashamed of his behavior.

"Is something… wrong?" he asked. He didn't know why, but he wanted to help her. Maybe because he didn't understand what was wrong, or felt bad about his actions, or because she reminded him of Bianca. Ana took a deep breath. And then she told him. Nico could barely contain his horror, and that was something he was supposed to be good at. He remembered Ethan, he remembered his sacrifice. He remembered how the son of Nemesis had spoken of Ana. It wasn't love, it was anticipation.

Ana sighed, and put her head on his shoulder. He tensed. Nico hated physical contact, everyone knew that. But he wasn't about to push her off. He felt… sympathy. A rare emotion for a child of Hades. She too had a horrible life, all her good memories stolen by the gods. The rest of her existence pure terror. The gods didn't care what happened on earth, mortals and demigods were all just playthings. He shook his head, and let Ana rest hers on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to burden so many people with my horrible life." she apologized.

"It isn't your fault", he said, "I'm sorry for being so bad about it. I didn't realize…"

"Ethan is like that. He loves giving false impressions." she stated, her voice filled with hate. Nico sighed, now he felt he should have stopped the older boy from trying to escape the underworld. But he had just assumed that the demigod wanted another chance at life without having his memories erased with Lethe. He felt indebted to the girl now, and he hated owing someone something important. She had told him a horrible secret, now _he_ had to say something.

"I… when I first saw you… You look a lot like, like my sister." he started. No going back now. Ana lifted her head, and looked at him. Nico stared ahead.

"Bianca?" she asked softly. Nico nodded, of course she knew. From the _books_.

"And when you weren't…. I got upset. I'm sorry." he said. Ana took his hand, he didn't flinch.

"You miss her." she stated. Again, he nodded. Ana moved closer to him.

"Nico, your sister was a true hero. Just like you. I'm sorry she died." she told him, gently. In a motherly way. In a Bianca-like way. He blinked.

"If you wanted, I could try… to be like Bianca for you. Not take her place, but…" Nico looked at her. Was she offering her comfort? To him? When everyone else feared him, she wanted to help him. And Nico realized, he wanted that help. He was still a kid, he missed his sister. And here was another girl, just like Bianca, offering to be that sister for him.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. Ana smiled.

"I know what it's like to be alone." She hugged him. Anyone else who did that would get turned into a puddle of shadows, but Ana was his sister. Nico rejoiced at the word. He had a sister.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked Nico's :)**_

Cole:

Cole was usually confused when it came to Ana. But he was okay with that, because it was the nice type of confusion. This was different. He had let her have some time on her own, because she had just been through a lot. But then he had heard the clanging of blades from up on the hill, and he saw her dueling with a demigod. Generally that was alright, because Ana loved dueling. But this was serious, she was mad. And the kid she was fighting? He had a scary aura to him. Cole didn't like that. In most cases he would let her fight, it's not like she needed anyone's help, but he didn't think this was a normal case. When he finally made up his mind to go help his girlfriend, they had stopped.

Ana was curled up against the tree, just as she had been before the fight. And the scary kid was standing over her. Had he hurt her? Cole's confusion turned to anger. No one bothered Ana and got away with it. He started towards Thalia's tree, and noticed some others had directed their attention to the scene above them. Then the kid sat next to Ana, and Cole stopped. He looked like he was comforting her, like he had that night in the cave. What right did he have to do that after harming her in the first place? Cole pursed his lips, they were talking. He figured Ana didn't need his help, but he still didn't feel good about leaving her alone. Percy came up beside him.

"That's Nico. I wonder why they were fighting…" he stated, not looking too worried. Nico Di Angelo, Ana had talked about him. The son of Hades. Now Cole was definitely worried, that kid wasn't known for being friendly. He looked over at them, now Ana was resting her head on his shoulder. Another emotion filled him, jealousy. And he knew he shouldn't have been jealous of that small, scary looking kid. And that Ana had told him time and again that she loved him, but seeing her so close to a random guy was disheartening. He sighed, and decided he would confront her about it later. There was nothing he could do right now.

As he sat with Zane, who had tried reassuring him but failed, he kept glancing over at Ana and Nico. Finally, he noticed they were hugging, and his cheeks reddened. He looked away, wanting to get up and leave, but being held down by Zane.

"Let me go man." he muttered. Trying to get his brother to loosen his grip.

"Cole, you seriously can't get upset every time she talks to a guy." Zane said.

"Yeah, but I can when she hugs one." he told him, shoving his friend away. He got up and stalked off, needing some alone time himself. What had he done? Why did she do this to him? He knew he wasn't that great of a guy, nothing special, and Ana deserved way better than him, but still… He sighed, and kicked the ground, his hands in his pockets. He felt like he had when the hunters had first arrived, completely hopeless.

About five minutes later, he heard Ana calling his name. He wanted to reply, hating to leave her hanging like a jerk. But he felt like a jerk, and he was going to be a jerk. Besides, Ana would find him eventually, he wasn't good at hiding like her. He sat behind their cabin, that had been built for them the day they had arrived by some really helpful guys whose intentions were doubtful. He knew most guys at camp liked Ana, there was nothing he could do to stop that, but it was rough. Having a beautiful, perfect girlfriend wasn't easy. At last he heard footsteps, Ana had found him. He looked up, pulling his knees up and resting his arms against them.

"There you are!" Ana exclaimed cheerfully, clearly feeling better. Thanks to _Nico_. She sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and leaned against him.

"Everything alright?" she asked when Cole made no move in response. He sighed.

"Who was that kid?" he questioned, wanting to hear Ana's perspective of Nico.

"Oh! Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades. I think he also calls himself 'The Ghost King', but that's a little too dark for me." she told him with a small laugh. Cole loved that laugh. He couldn't help but smile, but it was a weak one. Ana noticed, and her grin faded.

"Cole? Are you alright?" she asked, concern filling her voice. Cole hated what he was doing.

"You got pretty comfortable." he muttered, not sure if he actually wanted her to hear. He felt Ana's shock, she had finally understood. She moved forward, facing him.

"Cole…. Nico? You think…." she said, sounding hurt. She looked down at their intertwined fingers.

Cole felt bad, he hated the situation he had gotten himself into. He gave Ana's hand a squeeze halfheartedly, and pulled it closer to him. She looked up, and he put his arms around her. He forgot about Nico, and why he was hiding behind the cabin, and kissed her. For a while they sat there, kissing slowly, enjoying the moment. Then he pulled away, ready to fix what he had started. He brought Ana's hands to his lips, and kissed them gently.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I don't doubt you, I promise. But the thing is, you deserve way better than me, and I'm just afraid that you'll find that one day." he told her, keeping his voice from breaking. Ana sighed, and moved closer.

"There is no mortal, half blood, or god in this world who is better than you Cole." she stated. Cole realized that it was a lot for her to say, Ana never said anything or anyone was better than the gods. She also didn't lie. He managed a small, but genuine smile.

"So Nico…" he started. Ana shook her head.

"We just met, but he… he's like a brother Cole." she said. Cole understood that, Ana was able to make close bonds with people after only knowing them for a short while. It explained the whole head-on-the-shoulder and hugging scenario. But there was something else, something had happened. He remembered their fighting, and then Ana curled up at the base of the tree.

"What else happened?" he questioned softly, holding her close. Ana sighed again.

"Nico… spends a lot of time in the underworld." she said, curling up in his embrace, "And… there has been some trouble down there…" Her voice was a little shaky, and Cole knew something was very wrong. Ana bit her lip, and continued.

"Souls are escaping." she whispered. Cole blinked, how was that possible?

"He met… he met…Oh Cole!" she exclaimed, burying her head in his shirt. That was when he realized, Nico had met Ethan Nakamura in the underworld. He was trying to get out.

"He told him he was coming… for me…" she mumbled, and Cole's eyes widened. This was bad, if this guy managed to get out of the underworld… Ana was in major danger. He tightened his hold on her protectively.

"It'll be fine, he won't get out. I promise", he reassured her, "I won't let him get to you." He would rather die than let Ethan ruin Ana's life again.

Later, Cole talked to Nico. He seemed alright, but had an aura that obviously spelled death. Ana didn't seem to mind at all, but it was still a little uncomfortable around the son of Hades. He talked to him about Ethan and the possibility of him getting out, making sure Ana wasn't nearby. Nico told him things were pretty messed up, but he didn't know if his soul could actually come back. Ethan had seemed pretty determined, and that worried Cole. But he knew that even if the son of Nemesis got out, he wouldn't get anywhere near Ana.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: Here it is! And I wanted you guys to know, that there's a lot of background stuff I just don't put in. You know how you want to ask authors those small questions, but they can't respond? Well I'll try to do that, if you have any questions, just ask! And any suggestions or advice is welcome!**_

Ana:

Ana had a lot of things on her mind. It had been a week or two since she had found out about Ethan, and was desperate to think of anything else. She had the habit of waking up at dawn, so she continued with that, but it didn't keep the nightmares away. Every night her past visited her, tormented her. She wasn't the type of person who woke up screaming, she had learned to control that a long time ago. But she dreaded the day someone would notice her terrible dreams. To change her thoughts around, she decided to think of her time _before_ Ethan, before all that. The part of her life she couldn't remember.

The only problem was, she couldn't remember. She knew absolutely nothing of her childhood. But one main thing she had wondered about her whole life was regarding her parents. Her sisters and the boys knew their parent's had died when they were young, but she would never be sure. She knew she was one hundred percent mortal, but sometimes she doubted. Especially when she had arrived at camp, meeting all the demigods. They all took turns telling her she belonged in their cabin. Athena, Ares, and Apollo were the main ones, but all the other cabins had told her at least once. Even Hephaestus, and they knew she was terrible when it came to forgery. She remembered her friend Jake's face when he was helping her make something. When it came to weaponry, Ana could only admire the craftsmanship. So when the demigods told her that she had an equal chance of being one, and her sisters had always considered the possibility, she couldn't help but wonder.

Ana concluded that there were three people who could know, Mitera and Patera, and Chiron. She decided that she would go to Chiron first, knowing he was up early some mornings. She found him picking some herbs in horse form, and waited for him to finish. She was in no rush, but felt excited. It was the first time she would openly question about her life as a child. She had dropped small hinting questions to Mitera, but she never knew. When Chiron finally noticed her, he straightened up, his palomino body bright with the newly risen sun.

"Ana, what brings you here this morning?" he asked, smiling. Ana came closer, leaning across the fence. The centaur dropped the herbs into a pouch, and turned his full attention to her.

"Chiron, I had… a question for you." she started, playing with the hilt of her knife.

"Well ask away child, and I will do my best to answer." he told her. Ana looked up at him.

"Well… you are known for your wisdom and guidance… and-"

"Ana please, I beg of you. You are very kind dear, but no need for such exaggerations." he said, his face slightly reddening. Ana smiled, and looked down. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I was wondering… If you would happen to know anything about my… parents." she asked, the last word said tentatively. Mitera and Patera were her parents, but she was still curious about where she had come from. If anyone could know, it was Chiron.

The first thing Ana noticed was that Chiron stiffened. Not much, but she was good at noticing details, and he definitely stiffened. The centaur quickly regained his posture, and gave a halfhearted smile.

"I'm sorry dear, I know it is difficult for you. But I am afraid I do not know." he told her. He sounded sincere enough, but Ana had learned a while ago when to tell a lie from the truth. And Chiron was lying. She played along with it, wanting to see how much he knew.

"Are you sure? I was positive that you would know…" she said. Chiron sighed, and gestured for her to walk with him. They strolled towards the big house, and Ana glanced at him. When they arrived, the centaur turned to her.

"I wish I could help you Ana, but I am sorry. Your mother and father were most probably regular mortals." Ana nodded, but she could clearly tell that Chiron was not telling the truth. He moved to return inside the big house, but Ana stopped him.

"I know that you know something Chiron, one cannot lie to me." Chiron's eyes widened slightly.

"Ana, I…"

"Have the gods forbidden you?" she asked, realizing that it was actually a high possibility. They had taken her memories, for a good reason of course, so they must have wanted to keep it all from her. Allowing Chiron to tell her would defeat the purpose. The centaur pursed his lips and nodded apologetically. Ana sighed, _of course, _she thought.

"I am sorry Ana. I would, if only…" he started, Ana cut him off with a shake of her head.

"It is not your fault Chiron, the gods have their reasons." With that she left him, walking to the archery range to calm herself down. Another mystery she would never figure out.

Mitera must have heard her talking to Chiron, because she called her over after lunch. She and Patera took her to the big house, and they all sat inside. Ana was fairly sure some people had followed, it wasn't everyday she was called in for a private conversation, but she ignored it. Her parents looked uneasy, and Ana realized they might tell her something. Perhaps her past wouldn't be as empty as she thought. When they told her, would she remember? Or would she have to construct the memories on her own? She shook aside the questions, and payed close attention to Mitera and Patera, not wanting to miss a word.

"My child, we heard your conversation… with Chiron this morning." Mitera begun. Ana nodded.

"It is normal for you to be curious." Patera stated with a gentle smile. Mitera sighed.

"We received dreams last night, and it is time we told you something we should have a long time ago." Ana's mother told her. She tensed, this was it. She was going to know where she came from. Learn who she was. At last.

"Ana… your mother and father… are not dead." Patera said. Ana was immediately filled with joy and hope. _Alive?,_ she thought, _So I can see them!_ Her parents shuffled uncomfortably.

"Mitera, Patera, you will always be my true mother and father. I only wish to know…" Ana stopped, Mitera had started to cry. Patera put his arm around her.

"Ana, my child", he said, "Your parents are here. They always have been."

Ana blinked. What? How did that make sense…. Oh. _Oh no_, she thought, _what?_ Mitera… and Patera… were her parents? Confusion hit her, hard, but for some reason it turned to anger. She was mad, very mad. Not only because the two most important people in her life had been lying to her ever since she had known them… When Mitera had first saved her, she had prayed and prayed to the gods for a miracle so that she was her mother. Eventually she had convinced herself it wasn't possible. Yet she always had a hope that Mitera was her true mother, and she had told her such. When Patera had arrived, even though it was even less likely, she had imagined that he had been her father. And know she was learning that the thought she had forced out of her mind for years… was true? She stood abruptly, knocking the chair behind her to the ground. Mitera had stopped crying, and her parents looked at her, ready for her reaction.

"What?" Ana asked, keeping calm. But not for long.

"Child, we wanted to… Oh gods we wanted to. But we could not…" Mitera told her shakily.

"This whole time… This whole time!" Ana said, her voice rising. Mitera winced.

"My child…" Patera tried.

"No! No… You lied… Do you know how much I prayed? Do you have any idea how much I wished?! The key to my entire forgotten past has been living with me for four years?!" she exclaimed, rage filling her. Why? She didn't really know, but she let it out. It was anger that she had been keeping in for over a week, ever since she had learned about Ethan. It needed to escape her, and here was an opportunity. Her mother and father said nothing, looking down with shame. Ana fumed, and left the room. She ran, ignoring anyone calling her. She climbed up Half-blood hill, and looked at Thalia's tree. She needed to be alone, truly alone.

Ana didn't look back as she left the camp borders, she told herself she would return before sunset. She just needed some time to cool off. She walked for about ten minutes, then came to a stop. Where were the monsters? Immediately she moved to pull out her knife, but it was too late. Something hit her in the arm, and she was hit with a wave of dizziness. It was a feeling she had experienced before, but she couldn't remember. The fact that her mind was already a big mess didn't help. She dropped to the ground, barely catching herself. She was slowly losing the fight, and drifting to unconsciousness. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. As her mind drifted away from the real world, she began to dream.

Could a person dream when unconscious? She would ask Clovis from the Morpheus cabin when she woke up. At first Ana saw the smiling faces of her family. Then her dreams took a sharp turn. She was eight, Ethan was beating her. he threw her out to the monsters to let them taste her blood. She remembered they would feed her small amounts of nectar and ambrosia just so her wounds would heal and they could continue to harm her. Ana's cries and pleading only caused the monsters to roar and hiss with laughter and amusement. But Ethan's was the loudest of all. She had often wondered how a human could be crueler than a monster. If anyone was a good example it was the son of Nemesis. At one point, she had even prayed to his mother, pleading her to change her son's ways. Of course, like all the other gods, she had not answered her call. Many wondered why Ana was so revering of the gods, after how hard her life had been. She believed she must have deserved it, the gods would not punish her for no reason, but also that if she didn't they would punish her again. Clearly, she had not praised them enough.

Then, finally, Ana felt herself regaining consciousness. She heard growls, hisses, and...laughter. She knew that laugh, it haunted her dreams. It haunted her existence. If anyone could recognize it, it was her. She slowly lifted herself, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Again, the distinct chuckle. Ana turned in its direction, and faced her captor. She found herself staring into the eyes of her living nightmare.

"Hey there Princess" he said, grinning. It was Ethan Nakamura. He was back for her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Next chapter! Sorry it's short… :)**_

Cole:

Cole was worried about Ana. Her whole life (or at least for as long as she could remember) she had been wondering who her parents were. And now it turned out that they were right in front of her. Did it surprise him? No, he and the others had agreed that Ana definitely looked like a mix of Mitera and Patera. It made sense she was their daughter. Did it bother him? Not really, it didn't bother any of them. They would still be like mother and father to them, and if anyone deserved to be their daughter, it was Ana. After everything she had been through, Mitera and Patera as her parents only made sense.

When his girlfriend stormed out of the big house, Cole knew better than to follow her. She needed to be alone, think over the news. Instead, he and the others went inside to comfort Mitera, who had begun to cry again.

"It's alright Mitera, she's just shocked." Summer reassured her.

"Just give her some time and she'll be hugging you guys and telling you how happy she is." River promised. The others nodded, it wasn't like Ana to stay upset, especially at Mitera and Patera. But she had never been so mad, even when the boys had first come to camp. They all knew it was because of the new information about Ethan. Mitera continued to cry softly.

"Mitera, she just needs some time, it takes a while for Ana to process things, you know that." Lily told her mother softly. Patera nodded, hugging her.

"You are all our children, we love you all." he said, though it was unnecessary. Mitera nodded. Eventually she stopped crying, agreeing that Ana was reasonable and needed to be alone. They dispersed, and Cole attempted to find Ana. He didn't see her in her usual spots, so he asked around. None of the campers knew where she was, or had seen her. The last anyone had noticed was her running up Half-blood hill.

The day passed, but Cole worried. Where was she? Why hadn't she come back yet? He knew Ana would show up before sunset, it was dangerous to be alone in the dark, even at camp. But the day was slowly dwindling away, and she still hadn't appeared. After dinner, he went to Chiron. As he explained the situation, he heard a noise from behind him in the shadows. Cole whirled around, expecting Ana, but it was Nico. The demigod walked up to him.

"Where is she?" he demanded. Cole frowned, he seemed worried. And how did he know?

"Ana?" he asked.

"No, I was asking about Medusa." Nico retorted, crossing his arms. They heard someone running, it was Kent.

"Cole… no one knows where she is." he said.

"What?" Nico questioned. Cole looked at the younger boy.

"She… got upset today. She ran off, we just let her… she needed to be alone." he told him.

"Where did she run to?" the son of Hades asked, sounding frustrated.

"Up Half-blood hill… Oh gods no." Cole realized. She could have… left camp? But Ana wouldn't do that, it was suicide. And she wasn't _that_ upset…

"So you just lost a sixteen year old mortal girl?" Nico exclaimed.

"No… she wouldn't have... " Kent muttered. Cole looked up at Chiron, who seemed extremely worried.

"Ana is not foolish, I believe she is somewhere around camp. It must have been more of a shock than we realized." he stated, not sounding too sure of himself. Nico shook his head.

"She isn't here. I'm going to find her. I don't care what you think." He turned back to the shadows and disappeared. Cole was afraid now. Really afraid. Would Ana have actually left camp? The more he thought of it, the more certain he was.

"Chiron, we have to look for her." he told the centaur.

"I'm afraid that going out right now won't do her any good." he said. Chiron looked in the direction of Thalia's tree. If Ana had left that afternoon, she was either long gone, or… No, Cole wouldn't even consider the possibility. But Chiron was right, going out at night would only get them hurt. Too many monsters, his heart sunk as he and Kent walked back to their cabin. Where was she now?

Days had passed, they had been searching and searching. Nico had come back with no luck. The only reason he had even known was because he had heard some spirits hissing about a mortal girl, and gone to investigate. Lots of campers helped with the search, everyone knew Ana. Not as much as Percy, or maybe even Annabeth, but Ana made impressions on people without even meeting them. Everyone liked her. Yet no one could find her. Cole refused to lose hope, he would search the entire world if it was necessary. Every night before he slept he thought of her, praying she was alright. He would find her, no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Here you go! I'm sorry it took so long, but its pretty lengthy to make up for the last one. :) Please review!**_

Ana:

Ana wasn't the type of girl who screamed. Or cried. So what did she do after seeing the person who had destroyed her life over four years ago? She gasped. Not the reaction expected, but Ethan knew her. He laughed at her reaction, moving closer to her.

"I came back from the dead for you Princess, now let's make it worth it." he sneered. Ana's heart stopped. This was it, her years of terror were about to replay themselves. Not in her dreams, in real life. Ethan dragged her to his quarters, like he had done the first day they met. He shoved her inside, and locked the door.

"No disruptions tonight." he told her, smirking. Ana looked around desperately for any mean of escape, but found none. The room looked exactly the same as it had so long ago. Not that she could actually see. The world had been a blur the moment she had seen Ethan. He closed in on her, removing the chains that were binding her arms. And he begun to hit her, he beat her, he destroyed her. That night was the worst Ana had ever experienced. Old wounds were opened once again, memories flooded her mind. She forgot who she was, where she was. She left the world and tumbled into the darkness of her past.

When Ana woke up the next morning, she found herself lying on the ground by Etan's bed. He was holding her by the wrist, so her arm was up in an uncomfortable position. The rest of her body was slumped over. She felt his breath on her hand, and tried to move it away, but it was no use. Ana knew Ethan had a strong grip, even in his sleep. She felt something in her wrist, and figured it was broken. She checked the rest of the damage. Her head was bleeding pretty badly, she had some broken ribs, and was bruised everywhere. She noticed dry blood almost all over her and sighed. Her wounds were still opened for the most part, despite the nectar he had forced her to drink. Of course, whenever she drank nectar from Ethan, it had some poison mixed in. Just so her wounds didn't heal completely, he only wanted her to stay alive and conscious when he hit her. Her thoughts drifted to last night, before he had taken her aside to beat her. She had heard laughter, not like the monsters. More human, but not Ethan's. It wasn't quite human though. She wondered what new creature she would have to face, dreading in advance. .Ana shifted, her arm's position starting to bother her. Obviously, that was a mistake.

Ethan woke, gripping her wrist and confirming that it was broken. Ana stayed down, but he sat up in bed and pulled her arm up. Ana winced as her limb was nearly pulled from its socket, and was pulled up beside the demigod. He smirked, bringing her face close to his.

"Last night was nice Princess. But now the real fun begins." he sneered. Ethan dragged her outside, by the hair of course, after chaining her up again. She heard the hisses of the monsters as they approached. Ana made no protest as he pulled her by the hair, not willing to give him any satisfaction. Although it would probably get her in trouble later. Ethan stopped, and shoved her forward. Again she heard the laughter. Ana's head snapped up, and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Towering over seven feet tall, his arms behind his back, stood a man. No, a giant. It was Orion, the bane of Apollo and Artemis.

Ana knew who he was, she knew pretty much every aspect of greek mythology, either through exposure or reading. The archer was the most human of the giants, his mechanical eyes glowing, his complicated bow slung across his back. She knew Orion was skilled, and intelligent, she also knew he hated female warriors of any kind. Just her luck.

"This is her?" he asked, with amusement. Ethan chuckled and nodded, Ana said nothing. She was in too much shock. She had thought it was another demigod, but of course it had to be a lot worse. The monsters continued to cackle, and Orion studied her with his glowing eyes.

"Not much. But of course, she is a female." he said, smirking. He had said it like an insult, the whole reason Ana used to hate men. She didn't know how to react when he spoke again.

"A girl nonetheless." he continued. The monsters roared with laughter, Ethan and Orion joined in. That was it. Despite her broken ribs, her bruised body, her bleeding head, despite the fact that she would be punished harshly, Ana stood. She was shaky, she nearly stumbled, but slowly she rose. She lifted her chin, glaring at the giant. Her arms were chained behind her back, and she was a bloody mess, but she didn't care. Through the laughter, she spoke.

"And you are a fool." she stated. Her voice was surprisingly steady, though she was trembling all over. The laughter died, and Orion turned his gaze to her.

"What did you say?" he demanded. Ana shivered, but didn't lower her gaze. Orion stepped forward, and the monsters stopped their chatter. He lifted her chin, his cruel red eyes boring into her own.

"Do you know what I do to women like you?" he asked, his voice dangerous. The beasts around him hissed in excitement. Ana pursed her lips, knowing better than to respond.

The giant grabbed her and threw her into a circular area. Monsters rested around the edges, their eyes glinting. Orion sat down, apparently he had a throne, and Ethan sat next to him. He waved his hand to some monster. A hellhound twice her size moved forward.

"Let's see how long you survive." he sneered. A sword was thrown to her, and it looked terrible. Not worn, just built badly. Ana knew it wouldn't work well with her, but she also knew what she was expected to do. And there was no way she was going to. She kicked the sword aside.

"I'm not fighting for you." she growled, her fists clenched. Orion had removed her chains. She wasn't about to be some man's amusement, those days were long gone. Ethan chuckled.

"Well then you can die Princess." he told her. Ana's eyes widened a fraction. She knew Ethan wouldn't actually let her die, he wanted to torture her for as long as possible, but he would let her get close enough. And she wasn't sure of his relationship with Orion, the giant might just order for her to be killed.

Ana looked down at the sword, the hellhound was growling, pacing, waiting for the signal to attack. Then Orion must have nodded, because it pounced. Ana ducked and rolled, grabbing the sword. She had been right, it was very badly built, no balance whatsoever. She gritted her teeth, it would do. There was no way she was going to die. The hellhound recovered, and quickly turned toward her, and charged. She slashed the sword, but of course made no difference. It was her, bloody, broken, bruised, against a hellhound with armor. She had to kill it. It rammed into her, and she was thrown back, but since it was on top of her she had the opportunity to stab it in the belly. The monster wailed as it disintegrated.

Of course the fight didn't end there, monster after monster attacked her, heavily armed while all she had was a messed up sword. She fought everything from dracanae to more hellhounds to a cyclops. She hadn't killed the cyclops, she had promised never to do so after meeting Percy's brother Tyson. The thought of him and the satyr Grover hit her hard. She remembered when they had come to visit, both busy with their own duties. She loved them, and that was why she refused to kill the cyclops. The thing was it had her by the neck, strangling her. If she hadn't done something, she would have died. After struggling and failing her legs for some time, her vision was marred by black spots. She tried to inhale, and swung her legs up, wrapping them around the cyclops' arm. Then with all her remaining strength, she bent upward, and winced at the sickening crack of his bone. The cyclops dropped her, and her head hit the ground, and he ran around screaming about his broken arm. Ana had loved Orion's surprise, even Ethan's brow furrowed.

Apparently, the monsters had gotten scared of her. The number of volunteers had slowly dwindled, so she had more time to rest after an attack. She sat on the ground, catching her breath, when she heard a thud behind her. Ana grabbed the sword, and whirled around, but stopped. It wasn't a monster, it was Ethan. He stood over her, his twin swords ready.

"Don't get too happy with yourself Princess." he sneered. Ana's shoulders fell. She could fight monsters, they were stupid, and easily manipulated. But Ethan was a good fighter, and he _knew_ her. He knew exactly where and how to hit her. Not to mention he had his armor and two swords, which gave him a much larger advantage. Ana was even more wounded than when she had started, and her sword still felt awkward in her grip. Usually she could adapt to any weapon. Ana stood shakily, moving back a little. Ethan didn't hesitate, he swung his blade, and Ana parried. It wasn't strong though, and he went at her with his other weapon. It took everything to block his strikes. He had pushed her down, but she got up immediately, and kicked him in the chest. For once, he was the one who stumbled back. Ana regained her posture, lifting the sword. Ethan's eyes burned with hate, he was mad at her for the kick. Ana realized it would cost her.

He hit her, causing new wounds and opening old ones. She was on the ground, her sword a few feet away. Ethan had the point of his sword at her chin, lifting her face so he could see it. Any movement would kill her, so she stayed still.

"Something you need to learn Princess, is that no matter how hard you try, you will never be strong." he stated, smiling cruelly. Ana blinked, if there was anything worse than when he beat her, it was when he insulted her. Humiliated her.

"You know why?", he asked, his eyes glinting, "Because you're a _girl_." He said it like it was the worst thing in the world. Orion laughed, along with the monsters. That was it for Ana. She forgot the sword at her throat, her sword on the side, and pushed his blade aside. She ignored the scratch on her chin, and pounced. The sword she had pushed away fell, Ethan hadn't expected her reaction. His other blade also clattered out his hand when she jumped on him. Ana pushed him to the ground, and went for his throat. Raging fury pulsed through her, no man insulted her by calling her a girl. She tried to strangle him, while he recovered from surprise. The monsters and Orion made no move, probably shocked as well. Ana hit him, punching his chest, face, everywhere. The Ethan came back to his senses, and grabbed her hands. He pushed her off of him, and then he was on top of her.

He hit her repeatedly, punishing her for trying to fight back. Then just as she had tried to do to him, he closed his hands around his neck. Ethan strangled her, and Ana's attempts to move his hands from her neck failed. She was losing consciousness, she had to do something. Ethan was too mad, he might accidentally kill her. For some reason, her mind flashed back to the first time she had met Cole. _Cole_, she thought, _where are you?_ The question had come to her so often. Were they searching for her? She shook that out of her mind, concentrating on staying alive. She remembered the manticore, when she had kicked it. The boys said it was her signature move, it would bring anyone down. But especially a guy. She closed her eyes, it would cost her, but she would rather take the risk.

Ana brought her knee up hard. Ethan yelled, his hands leaving her neck. He rolled off of her, groaning in pain. Ana took deep breaths, and tried to move away from him. Ethan grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her away. After a day of fighting monsters, he beat her again. That was how the days passed. During the day, monster fighting for amusement, Ethan didn't fight her again. At night, he beat her. After four days, Ana was starved, and broken. She had just assumed her life was over, if her family hadn't found her they would have just thought she was dead. Which she pretty much was. Ethan had beat her hard last night, she wasn't ready to fight the monsters. But for some reason, none of them approached. Orion wasn't present, and she wondered why. Ethan stood to the side, his arms crossed, smirking. Then she saw the giant. He strode forward in full armor, a sword at his belt, his bow on his back.

Orion approached with a grin on his face. Ana's eyes widened. _No_, she thought, _not him_. She had barely survived Ethan, now Orion? He was known for his skill and hatred for women. Not a good combination for Ana. Nothing was said, no taunts, nothing. He wanted to get straight to the point, and he did. The giant drew his sword, and slashed. Ana attempted to block, but it was no use, she was pushed back by the mere force of the strike. He continued, laughing every time the sword hit her and her clothes, or what was left of her clothes, soaked with blood. Ana knew she wouldn't last, and she was pretty sure Orion would forget Ethan wanted her alive and his sword would slip. It was now or never, she could either die, or die trying to escape. She knew the monsters wouldn't stop her, out of respect for Orion. But the giant could easily catch her and kill her. Ana made up her mind, if she was going to die, it would be fighting. She blocked another strike, and turned around. She ran, and the monsters parted in surprise, but also from her blade.

Orion yelled in fury, at her, at himself, at the monsters. He and Ethan set after her, once they recovered from the shock of her escape attempt. Ana had a small head start, but it wouldn't be enough. She was sore, tired, worn, and starving. But she would not die. What gave her that hope? Her family, she wouldn't let them think she was dead. She ran, praying to the gods for aid. Ana knew she had to kill Orion, but it was only possible for a hero with the help of a god. She wasn't a hero, and there weren't any gods nearby, but she hoped something would work. Maybe the gods would guide a demigod to her, or something. But she ran, and prayed, and dodged Orion's arrows. Some released nets, some exploded, some separated into spikes that impaled themselves into whatever was nearby. Ana ran, the chase seemed to go on forever. She killed any monsters that caught up to her. She didn't know how long she ran, or how far, but she finally heard Orion approaching. Ana was ready to drop, but she stopped, and turned. She felt this was the place.

A small circular area, where the all the trees had fallen for some reason. She caught her breath, and felt on her back. It was a bow, not hers, but a bow nonetheless. There was one arrow, but Ana knew what to do. She hoped it would work, but she trusted the gods. She held the bow in her hand, and notched the single arrow. It felt good, to hold a familiar weapon. The sword lay on the ground, forgotten. Ana turned the bow in the direction of Orion, who was running to her. He stopped at the sight of the bow, frowned for a second, and then laughed.

"And where did you find that?" he chuckled, preparing his own. Ana said nothing, she was waiting for the right moment. She wanted him to realize what the bow actually was, how it would cause his destruction. Orion's laughter died at her silence, and he frowned again. He lowered his bow, studying Ana's. She smirked, now was the time. Orion's eyes widened, but it was too late. Ana let the arrow fly, and the world seemed to go five times slower. She heard the calls of other people around her, the yell of protest from Orion, the sound of Ethan's running for safety. The arrow lodged itself in the giant's chest, and it exploded along with him. Ana felt herself being pushed back, but held her ground, her eyes glinting with victory.

She was still bloody, bruised, and broken. But she felt great. She had escaped. And then she heard a shout, someone called her name. She knew that voice, it was the highlight of her day. It came from the best part of her life. She turned to see Cole running to her, the explosion seemed to have hit him too, but he couldn't look as bad as her. He picked her up and kissed her, and in that moment Ana forgot any injury or torture she had endured in the past days. Cole had found her, Ethan was gone, Orion was dead. It was over.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long! But in my defense there was a lot to write! Please, please, please review!**_

Cole:

Cole had been searching for days, then he had heard the distinct whistling of arrows in the forest. What had he done? Followed it of course, along with the others who were out with him. To Cole, archery meant Ana. He had seen two figures, both with bows. Hoping on was Ana, he called out, An arrow flew from one of the archer's bows. And then he was thrown back by the explosion. He got up almost immediately, ignoring the groans of the others behind him. As his vision cleared, he saw her. Standing triumphantly, bow in hand, covered in blood and nasty looking injuries. But still beautiful as ever, the shine in her eyes that he had so come to love. He called her name again, and ran to her. They kissed, it was perfect, Ana was back.

Cole could have just stayed there, enjoying the fact that Ana was finally in his arms again. Ignoring the others who most probably wanted to see her and hug her too. but he pulled back, ending the kiss, and looked at her. He realized she was actually really beaten up, though it didn't match her calm posture and expression. Then Ana's head snapped to the left, she had heard something. He pulled her closer to him, not about to let anything hurt her. The others pulled out their weapons. But Percy held his hand out.

"Stop, it's just a pegasus!" he said. Ana sighed in relief, moving in the direction of the noise, Cole let her go reluctantly. The pegasus emerged from behind the trees, and Ana ran to it. He heard her whisper 'It's over' as she buried her head in its mane.

Cole wondered how they had developed a relationship. But then again, he had no idea what had happened to her. Ana turned to look at the others.

"This is Clar." she said softly. Cole noticed her voice was careful, as if too many words would be bad. Percy nodded.

"How did you know his name?" he asked. Ana smiled, holding onto the pegasus' neck. Cole realized she wasn't as stable as she was trying to let on.

"He told me." she said. Then her legs gave under her weight, and the horse snorted, catching her. Cole ran forward, lifting her up.

"We need to get you back to camp." he stated. Ana's smile had faded, and she nodded. The pegasus snorted , _Well what are you waiting for?_, it seemed to ask. He lifted her up and climbed on with Ana. Ana leaned into his arms, taking sharp uneven breaths. Cole nodded to the others, and the pegasus took off. He whispered words of reassurance to Ana, telling her she was safe, she would be alright. He didn't know what had happened to her, but she was hurt badly, her blood had already gotten on his clothes. Cole held her tight, and eventually she lost consciousness. He was really worried, and he didn't even know if the pegasus knew where camp was, but he could only concentrate on Ana. He had to make sure she was still breathing, her heart was still beating.

Finally, they got to camp. Cole slid off with Ana in his arms, and with a quick nod of thanks to the pegasus he ran to the infirmary.

"Chiron! Will! Mitera! Patera!" he called as he laid Ana down on one of the beds, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. Chiron came in, his eyes widened as he cantered forward, and then Mitera and Patera entered the room. The second Mitera saw her, she burst into tears. Patera hugged her, and they rushed to the bed. Chiron was already working, feeding Ana nectar, cleaning her wounds. He told Cole to get some Apollo kids and fresh clothes for Ana. When he returned he his parents were told to stay outside while they worked, assuring them Ana would be fine. Cole didn't want to leave her, but he left the infirmary, supporting Mitera as she cried.

When the other's arrived, Cole was still waiting for news. Percy went to go get Clar into the stables, then they all waited for the news. Mitera's tears had been reduced to small sniffles by the time Chiron came out. Cole immediately stood up.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Chiron's expression seemed grim. _But it's Ana, she'll be fine, _Cole reassured himself.

"She is still unconscious, and very badly injured. However…" the centaur began.

"She should recover." Will told them, emerging from the infirmary. Cole sighed in relief and Mitera burst into tears again. The girls and Patera rushed to comfort her.

"What do you mean 'should'?" Annabeth asked. Will sighed.

"She's really badly hurt, it's crazy. I don't know what happened to her, but..." Cole looked down, none of them knew. All he had seen was her and that other person, her shooting the arrow, and then the explosion. He still didn't understand that, even Ana's arrows didn't have that much of an impact. So many questions he couldn't ask.

"Can I… see her?" he asked. Chiron nodded with a sad smile, and Cole rushed inside. There she was, lying in bed, cleaned up but not looking much better. Her face was pale, and what he could see of her arms and legs was bandaged. She had some bandages around her head as well, and Cole remembered the dark red blood in her hair. He had been so relieved to see her, he had barely taken into account how injured she actually was.

Cole pulled a chair up, and sat next to her. He took her hand, and frowned at how cold it was. Not like, dead cold, but colder than usual. Ana was always warm and full of life, to see her unconscious in bed… Cole choked back a sob. He had been so terrified, so scared that he would lose her. Now here she was unconscious, and he didn't know if she would wake up. Or when. He clasped her small hand in his big ones, bringing it to his lips. Kissing each of her fingers slowly, he murmured the words 'I love you' repeatedly. Ana didn't move, and he noticed something was linked to her arm, keeping her breaths and heart beat even. He had never seen a machine like that in the infirmary. Clearly, Ana was in a worse condition than he thought.

A day passed, then two, and Cole was beginning to feel desperate. Chiron had told him Percy and another kid named Chris Rodriguez had been on the machine for a small amount of time. But he was still worried, the demigods just needed the boost and Ana was mortal. People dropped into the infirmary every now and then, to see how she was doing, Chiron and some Apollo kids continued to heal her. Her face regained some of its color, but it was slow, and still pale. Still colder than it should have been. There wasn't enough room for the others in the infirmary, but Cole didn't leave her side. He stayed on the same chair, holding her hand. It was obvious that what had happened had affected the rest of the camp. They were worried about a threat, things like this didn't just happen. And the fact that Ana wasn't a demigod intrigued them further, introducing bigger complications.

Three days, that was how long it had been since Ana had returned. If a person could consider it 'returning'. Cole hadn't slept all night. He had sat in front of her, her hand in his, watching. Waiting, hoping for any sign of her. The past few days had been worse than when she had been missing. Why? Because she was right there in front of him, but he couldn't actually _be_ with her. She wasn't really _there_. He wanted to scream with frustration, curse the gods, anything to get her back. But he knew that it was useless, and if Ana were present she would be upset. _Man up_, she would say, _I am not in love with a weakling!_ And if he even had a thought against the gods she would beat him up. Cole had never understood her respect for the gods, especially after how harsh her life had been. But even the demigods knew better than insulting them around her, and they always had something to say against the immortals. Cole closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had done so several times, hoping to see Ana awaken, but it was stupid. Now he was doing it to calm himself. He was tired, and his head drooped. But then he felt a movement, something was squeezing his hand.

Cole's eyes flew open. The first thing he noticed was that a small light on the machine that was maintaining Ana's heartbeat had gone red. Then he saw her face. It had been completely peaceful for the past three days, no sign of emotion, nothing. Now she was frowning. He stood, but then hesitated, he would have to leave her to go get Chiron. The centaur had just stepped out. Cole gave a sigh of frustration, and dropped a quick kiss on Ana'a forehead. He ran out of the infirmary, hoping someone was nearby.

"Chiron! Patera!" he called, the two were walking together. They stopped their conversation and looked up. Cole didn't need to say anything, Chiron looked over to some campers and told them to get a few Apollo guys. Patera had gone to find Mitera. Cole ran back inside, followed by Chiron. The centaur removed the aid from her arm, and began murmuring things in greek. Will Solace walked in and did the same, they fed her nectar, and did other medical things that Cole couldn't exactly describe. Then Chiron stepped back with a faint smile.

"Is she… alright?" Cole asked.

"She has drifted from unconsciousness to sleep. thank the gods." Chiron replied. Cole sighed with relief, she was okay. She was alive. He moved forward again and kissed her forehead again, his hand over hers. Then, of course, her eyes fluttered open.

Cole nearly pulled her into a hug, he was so consumed with joy. But then he remembered how injured she was, and contented himself with a laugh of relief.

"Ana!" he cried, bringing her hand up to his heart. She looked up, confused, but then brought her eyes to meet his. Ana gave a little sigh and closed her eyes again, as if she thought she was dreaming. She opened them again when Mitera burst into the infirmary, crying.

"Ana! Oh Ana… my child…" she said as she sat on the bed next to her daughter. Ana blinked, and slowly turned her face to meet Mitera's gaze. When she saw the tears she frowned, and attempted to bring her hand up to brush them away. She didn't have the strength, and gave another sigh.

"Don't you dare ever do such a thing again! Do you understand me? I was so terrified, so scared, do you have any idea…" Mitera's voice broke. Ana laughed softly, and Cole couldn't help but smile. It was so unlike Mitera to get upset, she herself knew it was ridiculous.

"I love you my child, I always have." she stated, Ana's hand still clasped in her own. Ana gave her a sad smile, and a sigh. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

As the days went by, she got better. Like the demigods, she just needed to regain consciousness to start fully healing and was dismissed from the infirmary in just two days. Cole was helping her out of the building, admiring her smile and joy at seeing the sun again. But he held back the question the whole camp wanted to ask. What had happened? She would tell him when she was ready. Ana must have noticed his expression, because she smiled.

"I think we need to have a cabin counselor meeting." she told him softly. She had been speaking like that since she got back, quietly and carefully. As if one word could cause something terrible. Her eyes had been different as well, sadder, and that worried him. Cole nodded, trying to hide his anticipation. He was finally going to find out. They went to see Chiron, and he agreed. In an hour everyone was seated in the rec room around the ping pong table.

Ana stood in front, and the rest of the Orasi were present as well. She stood with her hands behind her back, looking confident and powerful as usual. When everyone settled down, her eyes swept the room. Ana gave a sigh, which she had been doing a lot lately.

"It's so good to be back." she said, "I missed you all." Her eyes unfocused, as if remembering the horrible things she had been through. Nico straightened up, his arms crossed. Cole thought that this had been the longest he had spent at camp for a long time. The son of Hades had been as worried as Cole had himself. Ana glanced at Nico, and then looked down.

"Some time ago, I was told of trouble in the underworld. Souls were escaping. One soul in particular, looking for me." she told them. Cole tensed, he knew it. He knew it was Ethan. Ana sighed again.

"Ethan Nakamura came back from the dead. He came back for me."

A small pandemonium broke out, but Nico's anger dampened it almost immediately. Ana gave a small cough to calm down. The demigod closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, and the room's light came back.

"I was held at a camp, by Ethan and… another man. It was just like before. Monsters, torture. I would rather not go into detail." she murmured. Cole took her hand, and she looked up at him gratefully. He wondered who the other man was, but kept silent.

"But that is hardly important-"

"Hardly important?!" Percy interrupted, "You were held and tortured for four days and it's hardly important?" Ana paused and gave him a firm look, upset that he interrupted her. She nodded and continued.

"While I was… unconscious." Ana frowned at the word, "I was sent a dream, by the gods." That caused whispers. There had been rumors about the gods closing Olympus. Ana told them that they had assigned her a role. Apparently a lot of Orasi had been popping up, and the gods felt it was time they were trained with the demigods instead of just dying all the time.

"Won't that be a little dangerous, leaving camp like that?" Annabeth asked. Ana smiled.

"No, I'll be fine." she replied. Cole frowned, she said it like she was going on her own. And that wasn't about to happen, no way was she going out by herself.

"_You_'ll be fine?" he asked. Ana sighed, like she knew it was coming.

"Yes Cole, but we can discuss this later." she told him.

"Ana, if you think-"

"Later." she said, more firmly. Cole pursed his lips, he knew everyone had stopped their chatter to watch. The demigods had never seen Ana mad, and this was as close to it as they would get. He nodded, and when the meeting was dismissed he took her aside.

They went by the lake, leaning against the fence. Cole looked Ana directly in the eyes, determined.

"You are not going alone." he told her. Ana looked away, but he turned her face to meet his gaze.

"Yes I am." Ana whispered. She sounded upset, like she didn't want to but had to.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. Cole couldn't believe she was actually saying it. After being captured and tortured, learning that her old enemy and nightmare was alive, she still insisted?

"Yes Cole, and if you think it's easy for me you're wrong." she stated. Cole frowned, and then wrapped his arms around, leaning forward for a kiss. Ana sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Cole buried his head in her hair.

"And if you think I'm just going to sit here while you go out on your own, _you're_ wrong." he murmured. Ana's shoulders fell… in defeat? That had been a lot easier than Cole had thought. But he realized she didn't really want to be alone, she was only going to make the sacrifice for them. Ana lowered her head against his chest, letting out a breath of frustration.

"You are such a _man_." she stated. Cole smirked.

"Well I'm glad you noticed." he replied with amusement. Ana looked up at him, glaring for a second, but then she laughed and shook her head.

"I couldn't have done it anyway." she admitted. Cole lifted her chin, and stared into her eyes.

"Yes, you could have. You can do anything. But the fact is I wouldn't let you." Ana smiled, and took his hand. They both knew Mitera and Patera couldn't come along. It was better for them to stay at camp. Together they informed the rest of the Orasi that they would all be leaving. Mitera and Patera had surprisingly accepted that they would stay, not happy, but understanding. They knew Ana wouldn't let them come under any circumstances.

The day came, and they all stood on Half-blood hill. Cole held Ana's hand, and they waved to the campers. Ana had had some private discussions with Chiron, after Mitera and Patera. Cole didn't know what it was about, but he shrugged it off. Probably making it clear that any new Orasi were to be properly welcomed. She had also gone to see Clar the pegasus, apparently he had been mistreated by Ethan too, and they simply understood each other, having experienced similar things. Clar hadn't been happy about Ana leaving, but had snorted at Cole as if to tell him he had better keep her safe. He looked into the distance with a smile, realizing it had been a while since they had actually been out of camp, besides the search for Ana, and he was excited. He knew Ana was extremely happy about going out again. She preferred the wild, their cabin at camp had been the first actual building she had stayed in (that she could remember) and he remembered her hesitation. But now they were on their way. Cole didn't know where, but Ana said she did. And he would follow her anywhere.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's note: I thought it would be best to mention that i don't have any order for the POV's! I know some author's do that, but I just give the best perspective for the situation. I'm sorry it took so long! Also, please review! I feel like my writing is getting worse, because I've been so busy... But I don't know if you guys don't review!**_

Emma:

Emma was sitting with Raj, enjoying the few moments they had before school started. If you could call it 'enjoying'. They sat on the dirty curb, Raj had his basketball between his feet. His chocolate skin always looked good, but even better in the morning sun, his almost-violet eyes distracting as usual. Emma had to keep herself from staring at him nowadays, he was just so... cute. They were best friends, and though she was still confused about some of her feelings, she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Raj had gotten her out of some tight spots, and she owed him a lot. Also, if Raj stopped being her friend... she would be totally alone. They were the rejects, no one liked them, no one cared about them. Emma lived with her uncle, a disgusting, annoying, tyrannical drunkard, whose sole purpose was to make her miserable. Raj's dad was no better. He pretty much hated his son, Raj's mom had left him with his dad and disappeared. As an unsuccessful voodoo mystic, he could barely care for himself let alone a child. He ended up going a little crazy, for various reasons. The disappearance of his love, the responsibility for his son, and the constant attempts to do magic that failed. Basically they both had to take care of their guardians, and helped each other out sometimes.

But that wasn't why they were rejects. Ever since they were kids, Emma and Raj had been... seeing things. Not big things, just details. People with hooves, tails, claws… Crazy, unimaginable things. When they had first mentioned them, people laughed and called them 'creative' and said they had a 'good imagination'. But they both persisted, and eventually everyone got annoyed. Other kids told them to lay off the drugs, Emma was accused of drinking more than her uncle. Everyone hated them, they were the 'hallucinating duo'. But Emma was glad she had Raj, if it had been just her… she didn't know where she would be. Whenever she was with him, she felt safe. Safe from the taunts, but also from the things that she saw. She remembered the time they had been attacked. It was a dog, but a giant dog, the size of a small car. Raj had bravely shielded her, and muttered some words that he had learned from his father's endless magical spell attempts. But it actually worked, and when Raj threw something at the dog from out of his pocket, it turned to dust. Emma had never asked him what was in his pocket, or the small bag he had begun to carry around. Recently, Raj had been distant. Since his thirteenth birthday, Emma had noticed something wrong. The attack had happened after then, and she couldn't help but believe the two things were connected. But she didn't ask, not wanting to push him. Raj told her everything, he would explain eventually.

The older boy sighed, and picked up his basketball and backpack, it was time to go to school. Raj offered her his hand, which she gladly took. The day at school was horrible, as usual. Emma had always wondered how middle schoolers could be such jerks, but she had learned to deal with their taunts and jeers. She stood by her locker, waited for Raj. A teacher had made a snide remark about him earlier, and he was in trouble for talking back. Emma leaned against her locker, sighing as she saw some burly looking guys approach. She tried unsuccessfully to blend in with the lockers behind her. The boys saw her and went in her direction, ready to ruin her day. Something about the guys bothered her, maybe because they looked way too big to be in her school, they were like college jocks. Or that they were wearing sunglasses indoors, or their teeth looked so messed up it wasn't normal. But Emma had no time to think of those things, her mind preparing for the horrible things they were going to say to her.

Sure enough, the biggest of the the group of four pushed her against the lockers. His breath stunk, which wasn't normal for a jock, but Emma tried to stay as far away from jocks as possible.

"Well look at who we have here." he sneered, his voice raspy. The others laughed with him.

"Prettier ones taste better." one of them grunted. Taste better? Something was definitely wrong. Emma looked over to the room Raj was in, why was he taking so long? The guys continued to taunt her, when they finally pinned her against the lockers. That was when she began to worry. Raj was still MIA, and she was pretty sure things were not going to end good for her.

"Raj!" Emma yelled, taking the chance. The guys looked shocked at the sudden noise coming from her. but took it as a sign of fear and laughed harder.

"Nobody's gonna help you now princess." one of them said. From the corner of her eye, she saw Raj running from the classroom. His eyes widened, and he reached inside his bag. The guys hadn't noticed him yet.

Then the impossible happened, four bronze arrows lodged themselves in each of the guys. They let her go, howling in pain. One of them disintegrated, like the monster Raj had gotten rid of so long ago. The others pulled the arrows out of their arms or legs, and turned towards the threat. Emma took the opportunity to run to Raj, who held her in his arms while staring at the scene ahead of them. Ignoring the fact that Raj was hugging her, which she was extremely pleased about, Emma examined the scene. A girl, older than them, was standing triumphantly with a bow in hand. The guys were gone, a thick layer of yellow dust lay on the floor. Raj tightened his hold on her, his hand reaching into his bag. The girl slung her bow around her back, and smiled at the seven other kids behind her.

"Laistrygonians." she stated, shaking her head, "I don't know why they even try." Raj frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked. The older kids finally seemed to notice them, and the girl in front smiled. Emma liked her, she seemed nice, even though she had just turned four guys to dust and shrugged it off like nothing.

"Hello, my name is Ana." she told them, her voice gentle and reassuring. But Raj remained unfazed, his hand still in his bag.

"What was that? How did you do that?" Raj questioned. Ana smiled again, not bothered by Raj's harsh tone.

"I understand you must be confused." she began, "But there's no need to worry, you are safe now." Her voice was caring, kind, and Emma felt like the girls arrows and knife were meant to protect her, not hurt her. She looked up at Raj, and saw he was not under the same mindset.

She elbowed him gently, but his hold on her hadn't loosened and he shook his head. The other kids continued to smile reassuringly.

"And you expect me to believe that you aren't about to kill me?" he demanded. Ana frowned, clearly upset. One of the boys behind her put his hand on her shoulder.

"You think… I would hurt you?" she asked hesitantly. Raj only pursed his lips and nodded. Ana glanced behind her at the boy with the black hair, and he smiled reassuringly.

"You can be pretty intimidating, you know that." he said. Ana blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." she apologized. Emma nudged Raj again, but he still seemed doubtful.

"Thank you, for... um... saving me." she said, ignoring Raj's frown. Ana looked up, beaming.

"You think we're a threat. That's normal, and good. Raj, I can tell you are well defended. Would you like to have a weapon Emma? That way if you feel unsafe you can protect yourself?" Ana unsheathed her knife as she spoke, holding it in front of her for Emma. Raj held her back with a firm grip.

"How do you know our names? How did you know about my..." Raj faltered, and Emma glanced at him inquisitively. He bit his lip and turned away. Ana smiled knowingly.

"About your magic? It isn't too hard Raj, but it is not best to explain here. Too many mortals, and I don't know if we should be at a school at this time." Ana glanced at the others behind her and they shrugged.

"So you suggest we go with _you_?" Raj asked, and Ana frowned, still holding out her dagger. Emma glared at Raj, and though she didn't want to, she shrugged out of his arms and moved to take the knife from Ana's hand.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Emma." Raj moved forward and clutched her arm. Ana sighed.

"I have a lot to tell you both, so much to explain. I don't want anything to happen to you." she said. Emma glanced at Raj, his eyes has turned dark. He had been holding a lot back from her, and the past few months had been hectic. Seeing more things than usual. The two attacks. She took hold of his arm, and pulled him forward.

"Lead the way." she said.

They left the school, and walked all the way to the park. It was pretty far away, and Emma was tired when they finally arrived. Raj hadn't said anything, but he was definitely mad at her. Ana led them to a small campsite. It was strange, because Emma had never seen a campsite before. Little tents set up, and a tiny fire in the middle, it was cheesy but nice. Ana sat down and gestured in front of her.

Then she told them. How they were special, not like the others. How the greek gods still existed, and they affected everyday life. Those giant storms in New York? That had been a war between the old Titans and the demigods. Ana told them that the mist was what kept mortals away from their world. Then Emma, whose mind had pretty much melted by then, asked who Ana's godly parent was.

She had told them about the great Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, and all those demigods (though Emma wondered why the others suppressed smirks when Ana described the heroes), and Emma was wondering if that meant one of her and Raj's parents were a god too. But Ana shook her head and smiled. She told them that none of them were demigods, some mortals had the ability to see through the mist. And how that put them in more danger than demigods. Ana told Emma that she was mortal as well. And Emma's heart sank, she thought that… maybe she still had a parent out there. She had hoped that her only relation wasn't her horrible uncle.

Then she realized Ana had not addressed Raj yet. She glanced at him and blinked when she saw how pale his face was. Ana was smiling sympathetically.

"Who is my mom?" he whispered.

"I think you already know Raj. She visited you on your birthday?" Raj straightened up, and Emma frowned in confusion.

"How did-"

"I know these things Raj. How, is another story. However, I think you might want to tell Emma." Ana glanced at the younger girl, who was frowning in confusion. Raj didn't usually hide things from her, and she was trying to hide how much it hurt. He sighed, and took her hand. Emma's eyes widened, and she wanted to smack herself for her blush.

"Emma… I'm a demigod." he stated, "I found out… on my birthday. Apparently, that's when you get… 'claimed'..." Raj glanced at Ana, who nodded in confirmation. Emma looked up at him, still unable to hide the hurt. Why hadn't he just told her?

"She's Hecate, the goddess of magic." Raj told her. Of course his mother was the goddess of magic, his dad was a voodoo mystic, and Raj had always understood all those methods and spells. It occurred to Emma that what he hid in his bag was probably some magic powder or potion. And she also realized that Raj had come to accept what he had always hated. His father's magic had ruined his life, but Raj had learned to use it effectively. It was amazing, he was amazing. Emma sighed.

"You should have told me Raj... But I'm glad you finally found out." she said, looking down. He bit his lip, and she knew he wanted to apologize, comfort her, but they both knew it was unnecessary and unwanted.

The awkward silence that followed was thankfully broken by Ana. She explained that there was a camp, where they would train and be safe. Raj would find his brothers and sisters, and Emma would also be welcomed to a cabin. And soon be joined by other Orasi. Emma couldn't imagine learning to fight with a real weapon, spending time with other people like her. She glanced down at the knife in her hand as it glinted in the light of the setting sun. The… setting sun? Emma jumped up, her uncle was going to kill her. He was probably already home, and she hadn't even started dinner! Ana frowned, and she and Raj stood as well.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Raj's eyes widened with comprehension, he too would be in trouble for being so late.

"We have to go home." he said, already beginning to move. Ana stopped them, and she seemed to understand. She smiled reassuringly, and then Emma felt safe. Ana wouldn't let her uncle hurt her. She wouldn't get locked in her room for the weekend, and neither would Raj.

"I will speak to your father and uncle." Ana told them, but Raj shook his head. When he tried to protest, Emma elbowed him in the side. He winced and turned to her. Ana smiled again, and followed them home.

They went to Emma's place first. She had gotten scared when they arrived, she didn't want her uncle to do anything to Ana. But the older girl had dealt with it perfectly. Emma didn't think her uncle would be as much of a jerk to her when she got back from the two months of training. Ana did the same with Raj's dad. It had been a bit strange in the beginning, because he had thought she was Hecate. The situation would have been hilarious if it wasn't so sad. Ra's dad had stumbled towards Ana, muttering 'Kate' over and over again. But Ana didn't even flinch, she spoke to him, and by the time they left he was snoring in bed. Emma was still amazed at how she did it, but she didn't question. They took a train to Long Island, and finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood. For the first time in their lives, Emma and Raj were greeted with enthusiasm. The kids at camp seemed to genuinely care about them. Emma was so glad Raj had found his siblings, and she had already bonded with his sister Lou Ellen. Emma wasn't even upset when Ana and the others left to go find other Orasi, she had new friends. She had a new home.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: This chapter has spoilers for the Heroes of Olympus series! Please go read those books before this! And also review! Thank you sunburstkitty and ramonapest for your reviews, can I please get more? :)**_

Ana:

Ana was tired, very tired. Tired of the nightmares that kept her awake. New ones had been added to the old, partially because of what Nico had told her. She thought she might lose him, he might forget her. And Ana couldn't stand losing anyone. The others didn't realize what she was feeling, but they never did. She always hid her emotions, so well that even she barely knew how she felt. She was sitting in the small firelight, listening to Cole's soft snores as he slept. They had left Camp Half-Blood, originally for the searching for new Orasi. But then, of course, Ana was sent a dream, and Nico had only confirmed it. Cole's head lay in her lap, he had fallen asleep in that position during their watch. The others were in their tents. Ana brushed her thumb over her left hand. Or, over the glove. She wore those fingerless leather gloves, and had been ever since she joined Mitera. No one had ever asked her why, probably thinking it made it easier to handle her bow. But that wasn't true. Only Ana knew, and the gods, it was the part of her past that she refused to accept. Her _actual_ first memory. Ana sighed, and shifted her train of thought to her conversation with Nico.

He had seemed nervous, which was extremely unusual for Nico. He took her aside after lunch, and sat her down. For Ana, that was a bad sign. Nico talked to her more than anyone, but he never sat down for a discussion. He told her about his conversation with lord Hades, how… there was another camp. Ana had been told by the gods that past night that she would bring Orasi to the other camp as well, but its description was vague. Nico told her about the roman aspects of the gods, and how their children were different. he told her about Camp Jupiter. And then… Nico explained the real reason he had sat down to talk. He admitted that he had gone to the underworld in search of Bianca, thinking that she would be among the souls who were returning. Like… Ethan had. But Bianca had chosen to be reborn, and he was too late. However, he did not return alone. Wandering in the fields of Ashpodel… he had found another sister. Hazel Levesque.

Nico told Ana about the daughter of Pluto, her story. When Ana heard what she had done, her heart stopped for a second. The story... Hazel's story… Oh gods. Ana wanted to smack herself, she had sat up straight, her eyes wide, and Nico was asking if she was alright. She pushed aside those thoughts, her right hand clutching her left, and asked Nico to continue. He told her that he brought Hazel back, that she was now at Camp Jupiter. Nico wanted Ana to meet her, and he reassured her that it changed nothing in their relationship. She had smiled, and taken his hand, promising him that she still loved him. And that she would come to the roman camp. Yet she was still worried, she didn't want to lose Nico. Ana was happy for him, but also... Her mind was just a mess, the introduction of Nico's sister, the new camp, Hazel's story...

Ana sighed, running her fingers through Cole's hair. They were somewhere in Nebraska now, and would arrive in San Francisco by the end of the next day. She didn't want to push the others so hard (they were all groaning by the end of the journey) but she had to get to camp. They all suggested taking the train, or a greyhound... But Ana hated mortal transport, why not just walk? The others weren't used to moving so far in such little time, but Ana just told them they would have to learn. She sat in the silence, pushing away bad memories, staying awake to keep the nightmares at bay. Ana sighed again, grateful for how simple her life had finally become, nightmares were nothing.

The next morning, they set off again. Even demigods wouldn't walk travel that much by foot, but Ana's endurance level was very, very high, so she expected her friends to comply. Finally, they arrived. The situation was a lot like their entrance at Camp Half-Blood. Chased by monsters, they ran towards the main entrance to Camp Jupiter. Just before, they had made a stop at the wolf house, because Ana needed to see Lupa, the wolf had declared that they were pups worthy of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Ana notched four arrows, and shot each one into the monsters behind her, then she turned around with a grin. Two campers in roman armor stood gaping. Ana stepped forward, brushing off some dirt from her clothes.

"Hello, may we meet your praetors please?"

The two in front of them whispered to each other confusedly, clearly never having seen so many people arrive at once. Ana smiled, and followed them in silence. It was going well, they hadn't considered them a threat, and soon she would meet the two praetors. Lupa had told her about the structure of the camp, and Ana realized it was very different from the greeks. But each camp had its own aspects that made them incredible. Finally they arrived, facing a white marble building, the principia. Sitting inside on two high-backed chairs were the praetors. On the left sat a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked strong and powerful, which made sense considering his father. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. On the right was a girl, sitting with just as much of an air of power and confidence. Her dark eyes shone, and her black long hair was braided. Ana liked her, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, the daughter of Bellona.

Ana lowered her head in respect, and Jason leaned forward, his hand beneath his chin. She could tell they were inspecting her, wondering who she could be. Their two metal dogs, Aurum and Argentum, had tilted their heads in confusion at first. Then they barked and bounded towards her. Ana knelt down, and played with the two automatons, they really seemed to like her. Reyna seemed confused, but Ana couldn't resist, she loved animals, and they loved her.

"Praetors, we finally meet." she said, standing up while the two dogs chased each other around her legs. The demigods recovered and nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking... Who exact are you?" Jason asked.

"Who do you think Jason Grace?" Ana asked with a smile. Reyna smiled for a second, and Jason glanced at his fellow praetor.

"You have the knowledge and air of a demigod, you must have met Lupa. But you feel... different. You can't be a legacy, but there isn't another option." The daughter of Bellona stated.

"True. Very true Reyna. We are neither demigods nor legacies. In fact, we are mortal." Ana replied, glancing at her friends. They were only half listening, still taking in the architecture and size of the principia. The two praetors did not react the same as the greeks. Instead, they calmly looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"How is that, er... possible?" Jason questioned, glancing at the two dogs still happily playing beside her. Ana continued to explain the way she had at Camp Half-Blood, careful not to mention the greeks. She told them that it was her job to find the Vishnu, clear sighted mortals, and bring them to camp to be trained. The praetors immediately accepted, promising anyone with Lupa's approval would be welcomed at camp.

Then Reyna ordered one of the soldiers who they had encountered at their arrival to go find a boy named Octavian. He was apparently the Augur, and would show them around camp. Reyna also asked if they could speak privately later, to which Ana agreed. Octavian arrived, and Ana was... surprised by his appearance. He was unexpectedly unimpressive. She had imagined someone along the lines of the praetors, strong and confident looking. Though Octavian seemed confident, it was more snide and boastful, and he was tall but skinny. His thin blond hair was a mess, and his toga much too big for him. But his eyes widened when he saw her, and Ana wondered why. Cole stepped closer to her from behind, but then Octavian begun to speak. He went on and on, how he had foreseen a beautiful girl would arrive at camp, not a demigod, but still incredibly special. Reyna and Jason were shaking their heads and Cole moved to take Ana's hand, but Octavian beat him to it. The Augur linked her arm in his and led her out of the principia. The others followed, and each time Cole tried to say something Octavian would interrupt. Ana tried to appreciate the camp, but Octavian was talking more about himself than of what he was supposed to be showing them. His grip was firm in contrast to his skinny arm, so Ana couldn't easily release her arm from his without making it obvious. She turned to smile at Cole, who had stuffed his hands in his pockets and was huffing in discontent. When Octavian had finished showing her the camp, he continued to drag her along rambling about his position as centurion of the first cohort. Ana was getting annoyed, and though she didn't want to be rude, she generally didn't enjoy being so close to a boy she barely knew (although Octavian had told her enough about him to last a lifetime). Of course, that was when he decided to put his arm around her waist.

Ana's eyes widened, and she looked down at his arm. He actually had the gall to pull her closer, and that was the last straw. She pulled his arm off her, and flipped him so he was on the ground. Ana pushed his head down, smirking at his yelp when his chin scraped the floor, ignoring the two praetors who had been approaching.

"Did I give you permission to to touch me Augur?" she demanded, holding his arms behind his back as he struggled.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Octavian cried, his voice muffled by the dirt in his mouth. Ana gripped his arm threateningly, as if about to break it. Not that she would, but she didn't mind scaring him.

"Ah! Stop! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry! Please?" The blond boy continued to struggle, and Ana noticed the two demigods watching her. She sighed, and lifted the augur up by his toga, shoving him against the nearest wall.

"Don't touch me again." Ana growled, enjoying Octavian's fearful expression. She let go of him, and he opened his mouth to say something. But scurried off, realizing it was best to keep silent. Ana turned to the praetors, surprised to find them smirking. She smiled, glad that she hadn't made a mistake and formed an enemy.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry this took some time… :P But here it is! Ra-Ra herself! Enjoy, and **__**please**_ _**review!**_

Reyna:

Reyna was a daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war and strategy. She was a praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, and had been for a while. She was _not_ easy to confuse. But Ana was definitely the most perplexing person she had ever met. If there was one thing Reyna was sure of was that she liked her, and wanted to know her better. There was something puzzling about her, and not just that she was incredibly skilled while having no godly power. Never had she known a mortal would have such capabilities, and Reyna couldn't help but think it would be a great service to the Legion to have the Visum on their side. It would also expand the Legion, introducing new members. It had never occurred to her that there were so many mortals with the Sight, only the few in the myths, like Jason's namesake.

She hadn't wanted to send Octavian with the Visum, but decided it would be worth it to see Ana's reaction to the annoying legacy of Apollo. He had been particularly bothersome the other day. Few were the ones who could put the Augur in his place, but Reyna was sure Ana would be able to. She smirked as Octavian shuffled past, and then turned to her. The girl seemed concerned at first, maybe thinking she had made a mistake, but then grinned. Jason mirrored her expression.

"So... How do you like the camp?" Ana rolled her eyes.

"It's incredible, at least, what I actually saw ." Reyna smirked and apologized about Octavian, saying it was his normal attitude to believe himself special. Then she asked if they could talk. Ana gestured to the others to explore the camp further, laughing when Cole grumbled that he would as long as Octavian kept his distance. Jason and Reyna led her back into the principia, this time closing the doors.

Ana sat in a chair that had been pulled up, patting Aurum and Argentum on their heads when they bounded towards her. Reyna was still surprised about the automatons behavior, they only ever acted that way around her and Jason. She sat down with Jason across from Ana, and linked her fingers.

"You're very intriguing." she admitted, and Ana smiled.

"Thank you." The praetors grinned, glad she hadn't taken offense to the statement.

"Tell us your story." Jason asked. Reyna groaned inside, though her fellow praetor was an excellent strategist in many ways, sometimes he could be absolutely tactless. But Ana chuckled, still scratching Aurum behind the ears.

"Forgive me praetor, but we just met. Though it is only fair, considering I know so much about you both." Reyna frowned, how much could she know? Had Lupa told her? And what? There were some things about herself that she wasn't even sure the she-wolf was aware of. Yet when Ana said she knew, Reyna had the feeling she knew a lot. Jason too looked confused, and Reyna remembered that even he didn't know where he came from. Did Ana?

"What do you know?" The son of Jupiter questioned. Ana simply shook her head, her fingers tapping gently on the arm of her chair.

"Only what you think I know, enough. But about me... Well my history isn't much compared to yours, however it can be considered quite gruesome. Not the best story." Reyna and Jason sat forward in anticipation. And as Ana continued to explain, it seemed she forgot they were there. Her eyes unfocused, she spoke as if in a daze, consumed by her memories. Reyna winced when she described the monster nest, all too familiar with being trapped with savages. She glanced at Jason when Ana mentioned the demigod who ruined her life, and saw he was just as pained. Reyna knew how horrible men could be, and though Ana didn't go into much detail, she felt her experience with that demigod was a lot worse than imaginable. When Ana finished, she sighed and closed her eyes. Reyna knew how she felt, recalling such terrible memories was no fun.

As the day passed, and the Visum settled into camp. Everyone had heard of Octavian's incident, so they kept at a respectful distance, some even congratulating her. When asked about joining a cohort, Ana insisted that they would just set up their tents. Since they would leave soon, there was no point in settling into a Cohort. However, they seemed to get along with everyone. At the end of the day, Reyna, Jason, Ana, and her boyfriend Cole, were walking up Temple Hill. Jason was explaining the war games, and though Cole was listening with interest, Ana still seemed a bit out of it. She was occasionally muttering to herself, mainly in Latin, but sometimes switching to other languages that Reyna couldn't discern. As the passed the Pluto's shrine she looked up, as if sensing something. Reyna noticed two figures standing there, and saw Ana's eyes widen.

"Nico!" she exclaimed, running towards them.

Nico di Angelo turned around as Ana pulled him into a hug. Reyna glanced at Cole, but saw he was smiling. Jason looked at her questioningly, but she could only mirror his expression. Had they crossed paths? Also, if Reyna knew anything about the son of Pluto, it was that he wasn't the type of person who hugged. Yet Ana held him close, and he too wrapped his arms around her. Reyna heard them whispering in what seemed to be Italian, and looked over to the girl uncomfortably standing on the side. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, recently joined the Fifth cohort. Ana pulled away, kissing him on the cheek. He didn't seem to happy about it, but he said nothing. Cole greeted Nico as well, and the son of Pluto nodded to her and Jason. Then he turned back to Ana and Hazel, who were quietly contemplating one another. Nico cleared his throat softly.

"Hazel, this is Ana. I told you she would come. Ana, this is Hazel, you remember." For an awkward moment, there was silence, and the girls simply stared at each other. Then Ana smiled and hugged the younger girl.

"Oh Hazel! Nico's told me so much about you! I've been wanting to meet you for so long!" The daughter of Pluto was shocked at first, but with a nod from her brother she returned the hug.

Ana continued to admire Nico's sibling, and he seemed to be hiding a smile, Hazel was still quite surprised, blushing at Ana's compliments. The way the mortal girl spoke to the children of Pluto was sisterly, just like how she had treated Nico. Not wanting to intrude, she decided to leave them to their chat, and gestured to Jason to follow her back to the Via Praetoria.

A couple of days passed, and the Visum enjoyed themselves at camp. When the war games came around Ana insisted they just watch, saying it would be unfair to the team they were opposing. Of course, that only made Reyna want to see how well the mortals would do. But in the end they watched from the side with the praetors. Ana still seemed to enjoy it, pointing out mistakes and faults that led one side to lose. She was an excellent strategist. The day for their departure came too soon, and Reyna found herself hoping they would return quickly. She was generally a closed off person, with the exception of Jason, but she had bonded with Ana, and it was nice to have another girl around. Besides, her and Jason's relationship was slowly… changing. The Visum decided they would leave in the afternoon, and Ana had just gone for a last minute spar with her 'brother' Nico. Meanwhile, Reyna and Jason were welcoming a new camper. His arrival was strange and unusual, but they'd had their share of interesting demigods entering the camp. He was older than her and Jason, but told them he had managed on his own until his mother insisted he join the Legion. Reyna told him he would be welcomed to the Legion, and asked someone to call for Ana. She figured she would like to show someone around camp, and maybe the mortal girl could figure out what was bothering her about the new demigod. She wasn't sure about the son of Nemesis, but Ethan Nakamura didn't seem to be a threat, yet.

Luckily, Ana was nearby. She had just finished her duel with Nico, and was full of energy.

"Praetors! You called?" Reyna glanced at Ethan, who seemed to be grinning. She hoped there wouldn't be another Octavian scenario.

"Do you think you could show a new demigod around for us?" Jason asked, gesturing towards the son of Nemesis.

"Of course, who-" Ana froze, her eyes widened and her face paled. Jason frowned, glancing at Reyna. The praetor bit her lip, worried about what could affect her friend in such a way.

"Something wrong Ana?" Jason asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ethan was still smirking, his hands in his pockets. Then he spoke.

"Long time no see Princess." Ana stiffened at the nickname, and Reyna wondered how they knew each other. Was it like Nico? Had they crossed paths in their travels? There was so much tension, it worried her. She needed to know what was wrong, before something bad happened. Then Ana clenched her fists, her shock turning to anger, and it was nothing like the anger she had shown Octavian. It was hate, pure hate, and it radiated from her so much that Jason stepped away. Ana growled and unsheathed her knife, lunging at the son of Nemesis.

Somehow, he was ready for her. Ethan pulled out his two swords, parrying her strike. The two praetors just stood in shock, watching the fight. As they fought, two blades against one, and Reyna could only stare in confusion. What was happening? They sparred, but didn't achieve much. Strike after strike was blocked, the two seemed to know one another so well. Then Ana forgot about weapons entirely, actually sheathing her knife and pushing Ethan to the ground, her hands closed around his neck. Reyna noticed the other Visum, as well as Nico and Hazel, arriving from the corner of her eye. Yet she and Jason still watched, doing nothing. The two still struggled on the ground, fighting intensely. At each blow Ana took, Reyna flinched, but the mortal didn't even wince. At any strike in the ribs, they would easily recover, throwing in another blow. They seemed to feel no pain at all. Then Ethan threw Ana off of him, and as the girl regained her balance, he ran. Ana quickly stood up, her eyes filled with rage, and chased after him. That brought Reyna to her senses, she shook Jason, and he understood. They were leaving camp. Cole, who had arrived just as the two of them took off, yelled for Ana to come back, and he glanced at Reyna, pleading for help. She whistled for her pegasus, Scipio, as Jason lifted himself into the air. The others had already taken off after them. Reyna wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, but she had an idea forming, and it wasn't good.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: Next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long! **_

Nico:

Nico was trying to control his anger. The second he had seen Ana on the ground, with Ethan strangling her, white hot rage filled him. No one touched his sister and got away with it. And he had a score to settle with Ethan Nakamura. He ran with the Orasi and Hazel, Reyna and Jason above them. Ana was yelling, cursing, in various languages. Nico had never heard her curse before, and it was strange. Though he knew the Orasi could be exceptionally fierce, she was generally sweet and kind, so she didn't seem to be the one to curse. Yet she shouted as many insults as she could, her bow out and arrows flying. When Nico saw her pounce, he braced himself, coming to a stop. He saw Ethan had pushed Ana off him, and they were circling around the small area, weapons out.

She seemed to gesture to them to stay back, to which Nico complied. Hetting in her way would only worsen the situation. He nodded at Cole, who clenched his fists, and silently watched her. The mortal hissed as Ethan lunged, both his strikes blocked by her knife. Ethan stepped back, scowling. Then Ana hissed one word, but even Nico flinched at her tone, Ethan only smirked.

"Leave" Nico noticed Jason took a step back, but then realized he wasn't the one being addressed. Ethan simply shook his head, still smirking.

"Not without my Princess." Ana tensed at his words.

"I am a not yours!" she screamed, attacking him. Ethan dodged, one of his swords blocking her blade. Ana pushed him back, the flat of her knife hitting him in the chest. His swords fell as he stumbled back. Ana sheathed her weapon once again. She pushed him to the ground, digging her elbow into his ribs. The demigod groaned, and grabbed her by the hair, rolling so she was beneath him. Ethan hit her as she struggled. Nico didn't know what to do, if he interfered at that point it would be useless. Cole too had to restrain himself, watching in misery as Ana received multiple blows to the head and stomach.

At last she pushed him off, clawing at his throat, but in the struggle Ethan grabbed her hands. He pulled her left arm, and Ana actually winced. Ethan grinned as he grabbed her by the hair, his hand closed around her wrist as if about to break it. Ana growled and shoved him away, but before she could push him to the ground again, he stood up. Sheathing his two swords, he ran, finally coming to terms with his defeat. Ana attempted to follow him, still screaming, but Cole ran forward and stopped her.

She struggled against his grip, but he held strong, muttering words of reassurance. Hazel looked up at Nico, concern and fear in her eyes, but he only nodded. Then he stepped forward to help Cole.

"He's gone." Nico told her.

"No! Let go of me!" Ana yelled, still stuck in her boyfriend's arms. Nico put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away, and finally managed to escape Cole's grasp. She sunk to the ground, her head in her hands, and groaned. The Orasi tried to comfort her, but she pushed them away. When Ana looked up, Nico nearly flinched. Her eyes were filled with hatred, and the fact that she was bloody and covered in dirt didn't help the picture. She looked ready to kill. The mortal girl stood up, and those around her took a step back. She muttered to herself, and cursed the son of Nemesis, kicking the tree beside her.

"Ana, you're hurt-" Hazel was broken off by a deadly glare. Nico frowned from beside her, she had no right to react that way, Hazel was only expressing her concern.

"Don't look at her that way Ana." he stated, his voice calm but dangerous. The Orasi and Hazel took a step back when Ana's glare was directed to Nico.

"Don't tell _me_ what to do di Angelo." She growled, her fists clenched. Nico's eyes narrowed, and the shadows around them darkened. She needed to calm down, it was getting ridiculous.

"I said don't look at my sister that way... Mortal." Nico knew she didn't appreciate it when a demigod pointed out that she was mortal, Ethan had insulted her in such a way many times. He smirked in satisfaction when Ana growled. They drew their weapons.

"Wait! What are you doing? Nico, stop!" Hazel exclaimed, but he ignored her.

"Your sister." Ana snarled, shaking with anger, "Where were you? When he took your sister?! Where were you?! You don't know what he did!" Nico tensed, and tried to hide the pain in his eyes, the regret, he hated himself for what had happened to her. But Ana didn't notice. She was ready to let out her rage, and it seemed that anyone in her way would suffer.

Then Reyna did something incredibly stupid, Nico thought the praetor would know better. She stepped forward carefully, holding out her hands.

"That's enough. Lower your weapons. Just calm down." She ordered, her tone calm but stern. Ana hissed, and Nico glanced at her, his eyes telling her to move. But Reyna stayed, shifting her gaze to the deadly mortal girl. Ana was still glaring at Nico, and then she lunged.

Nico pushed Reyna out of the way, and let Ana crash into his arms. Then, using the momentum, he pulled Ana to the ground. He held her in his arms while she struggled. Nico had gotten her knife out of her hand, thank the gods, but Ana didn't need a weapon to do damage. Cole moved forward to help, but Nico shook his head, still restraining the older girl. He had her arms pinned to her sides, and was trying to hold her legs down, all while murmuring words of reassurance in Italian. It was there little secret, when they spoke in his native language. She had learned it surprisingly fast, just for him.

Ana kicked and yelled, but Nico didn't let go. The others stood and watched in an uncomfortable silence as she eventually calmed down. Nico continued to whisper in Italian, while Ana took deep, heavy breaths. Then she pushed him away and stood up. Ana sheathed her knife, and kept her eyes from meeting anyone else's. She nodded towards Hazel, and refused Cole's hand when he tried to take hers. Then she walked away, back to camp. Nico put his hands in his pockets, and returned to the shadows. His job was done. Did he enjoy fighting with her? No, never, but it was necessary.

Of course, to make things worse, when they returned to camp, they found Ana with... Octavian. For some insane reason, the idiot had plucked up the courage to question her about Ethan. Ana was extremely calm, and Nico knew that was a bad sign. She would eventually burst, and all Hades would break loose. Then, Octavian did the stupidest thing any human being could ever think of. He took Ana's hand, and slid an arm around her waist. For a second, she was in shock, as the Augur pulled her to him. But her eyes widened, and she pushed him off her. Ana slapped him across the face, and he stumbled back, then she kicked him... no where decent. Nico saw Jason wince in sympathy. He smirked, any guy who bothered his sister had to deal with similar pain. It earned her a level of respect from any boy she met.

As Octavian fell to the ground, Ana grabbed him by the hair and dragged him across the ground. He was still groaning, weakly attempting to free himself from her grasp. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene. It turned out Ana wasn't aimlessly dragging him across camp. She stalked over to the Little Tiber, and shoved him into the waters. Jason had to stifle his laugh, and Reyna smirked. Nico grinned as well, he didn't like the Augur much, and Ana had been able to let out the last of her anger.

Eventually, Ana apologized to the praetors, Hazel, and Nico. She had looked down, ashamed of her behavior, but Hazel hugged her. Nico had loved her surprise, and smiled contentedly when she hugged back, looking at his sister with the love she had shown him. Nico hugged her as well, telling her it was fine, that her safety was what mattered. Reyna and Jason had nodded, still a bit shocked at what they had seen. Ana realized, and sighed. Nico knew she had some explaining to do. They all went to the principia, even though Jason insisted they heal her wounds first. Ana had simply shrugged, "I've had much worse." she had said. The praetors sat opposite them, Ana sitting as well. The rest of them stood, Cole on Ana's right, and Nico on her left.

Nico was still a bit worried about her. Ana was always beautiful in his eyes, but to see her with blood dripping down her head, and covering her clothes, bothered him. Cole too was concerned, but he did not voice it. Ana sank in her chair, looking a little dejected. She was clearly still upset. Reyna leaned forward, her expression inquisitive.

"I don't think I have much to explain praetors." Ana sighed, looking into the two demigods' eyes. Jason nodded.

"That was him? Ethan Nakamura?" Ana clenched her fists at the name. Reyna frowned, sitting up.

"He needs to be hunted down. We will send-"

"You won't find him." Ana interrupted, " Trust me, I know." The praetors shared a glance, but kept silent.

"I am sorry for putting the Legion in danger, we will leave at sunset." Reyna and Jason attempted to protest, but Ana raised her hand. She stood, nodding at the others, and left the principia. Nico sighed as he watched his sister, silently praying she would be alright.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I promise I won't take this much time with the next chapter. Anyway, check out my other stories if you have the time... And review!**_

Ana:

Ana sighed, rubbing her temples. She had taken watch that night, as usual. Alone thank the gods, after convincing (or sufficiently glaring at) Cole, telling him to go to bed. She sat by the small fire of their makeshift camp, thinking over the past events. A lot had happened, in very little time.

The first was, of course, the most surprising. Some time after their initial visit to Camp Jupiter, they brought in some more Visum. Finn, Kendra, and Sibyl were gladly welcomed into every Cohort, but chose the Fifth. Ana was proud of that. But they weren't what was bothering her. Reyna had asked to speak to her in private after introducing the Visum, and when Ana had asked how Jason was doing, her eyes had gone dark.

She didn't know why it had taken her so long to understand. She had wondered why the camp's mood was different, why Octavian had a smug smile when he thought no one was looking. And why Reyna seemed so upset. Not that the daughter of Bellona showed it, but Ana was good at deciphering emotions, after spending her whole life hiding her own. But she hadn't realized what the problem was until Reyna told her. Jason was missing.

Gone, he had disappeared. Reyna had woken up one morning, and he had never showed up. The whole camp was searched, all of New Rome. Even Lupa didn't seem to know. Ana had promised to search for him, leaving immediately. She had turned down Reyna's request to become praetor. The Roman had told her that they needed another in charge, and Reyna really didn't want Octavian in that position. But Ana knew she wasn't to become too attached to a camp. The gods had made that clear. And praetorship definitely qualified as attachment.

But that night, she had received dreams. And not the usual nightmares. At first, she was in the throne room of the gods. They looked… nervous. Upset. Something was wrong. She was told Olympus was soon to be closed. She was to pass on the message when the time came. The gods looked at her knowingly, telling her that strange times were to come. But they didn't elaborate. Then it was just her and Queen Hera. They were in a lotus garden, and Ana was told to walk with her.

Lady Hera informed her of her plan, telling her that she was the only one to know. Ana didn't know why the Queen of the gods was telling a mortal such important information, but said nothing. She would never question the gods. She told her of the exchange, of the trials the demigods were to face. Ana, and the Orasi, were to 'aid' them only. But never to expose what was truly happening. She was not to give away any knowledge that could affect Lady Hera's plan.

Ana silently listened to every word. But froze when the goddess told her the reason behind it all. She turned pale, looked straight ahead of her, and the Queen regarded her with sympathy. She told her… That a new threat was arising. Worse than Kronos. Older than Kronos. Gaea, the earth, was trying to wake. And Lady Hera believed that her plan was the only way to stop it. The goddess had laid a hand on Ana's shoulder. Telling her she knew this moment would come. Ana had blinked, biting her lip. Only the gods knew why she would be so upset at the news. The gods and Ethan. She had a bad relationship with Gaea. Looking down at her gloved hands, Ana sighed. And then the dream shifted.

Ana had clenched her fists, both in her sleep and her dream, ready for a nightmare. But she was not with Ethan and the monsters, she was with the Fates. The three looked at her with their beady black eyes, and Ana bowed. She was worried, the Fates had only appeared before her in her dreams once before… And that had resulted in her spending four years in a monster nest with Ethan Nakamura. Clotho, the spinner, gestured for her to rise and step forward. Atropos held her scissors above the electric blue yarn, their sharp edges gleaming in the unsourced light. Lachesis, holding out the rod with which she measured the thread of life, pointed towards her.

"_Your role has yet to come." _ She spoke, voice raspy, "_You will play an important part in the path of the future. You are an aid, for now you are an aid."_

They were the same words she had been told years ago. She had thought she understood most of them, but the last line bothered her. And with Queen Hera's revelation, she had the feeling that things were going to get complicated. But she said nothing, and the three sisters nodded. Ana's dreams went back to the usual nightmares.

She hadn't slept much since, taking watch at night, forcing her eyes open. The words of the Fates floated around her mind. It had been a while, but she still hadn't told the others. She was still worried about what it would mean if Gaea rose, for the world, for her friends, and for herself. She had the prophecy that Rachel Dare had made so long ago memorized, and she still didn't understand it. Ana hated it when she didn't know something. But she knew she would figure it out eventually, probably before most others did. She would have to wait until then.

Sighing, she ran her fingers along the palm of her left hand. Memories flashed in her mind, though she tried to push them away. A little girl. A knife, her knife. Blood. Ana groaned, taking her head in her hands. She forced herself to think of something else. But before she could, she felt a presence behind her. Her hand reached towards her knife, but it was stopped. Fingers closed around her wrist, pulling her hands back, an arm slipped around her neck. Ana heard monsters lurking nearby, hissing. But more importantly, she felt the chest against her back, the breath of her enemy on her neck. It was Ethan.

She had been so distracted! Ana wanted to punch herself for being caught off guard, but knew she had more important things to deal with. No way was Ethan Nakamura getting her again. He pulled her back, his arm choking her. Ana stood still, waiting for the right moment.

"One move and they attack the tents." He murmured. Ana glanced at the hellhounds and Dracanae as they positioned themselves around the camp. She was such a fool. She felt Ethan grin, and with his usual speed, he had her arms tied and she was pushed against the tree. Ana hissed, her eyes filling with rage.

The situation reminded her of the time she was attacked, when Cole saved her. The man had obviously been Ethan, but it hadn't really occurred to her. Thinking of Cole made her want to groan, she had gotten him in danger. She had to do something. Ethan's black eyes glinted in the moonlight, his face pale. He inched closer to her, his forehead touching hers.

"Worried about your boyfriend Princess?" He asked, chuckling. Ana pursed her lips, saying nothing. If he hurt Cole… She wouldn't even consider that possibility.

"I'm not too happy about you spending time with other guys Princess. You're mine, remember?" Ana scowled as the son of Nemesis glared at her possessively.

"I am _not_ yours." She hissed, spitting in his face. She smirked with satisfaction as Ethan blinked, his eyes hardening. He threw her to the ground, bringing his sleeve up to wipe it off.

"Big mistake Princess. You know what I do when you misbehave."

Ethan pulled out his swords as they were surrounded by a ring of monsters. Ana rolled, standing up. She reached for her knife, cutting the bonds around her wrists. Ethan came at her with his two blades, and she blocked them. Twirling to the left, she dug an elbow in to his stomach, slashing her knife at his arm. He grunted, the hilt of his sword colliding with her shoulder. They sparred, rage and tension building between them, anger and hate piling up on one another. Ana parried another strike, and felt blood drip down her arm after a thrust from the left. But what was a little blood?

Ducking, she rammed her good shoulder into his chest, causing one of his weapons to spin out of his hand. But Ethan responded with as much force, grabbing her wounded arm and spinning her around. Ana felt a warm liquid on her stomach, but ignored it. Her opponent lifted her left hand, grinning maniacally, he was the only human who knew why she kept it covered. Not missing a beat, she brought her fist to meet Ethan's jaw, and he let go of her with a small groan. Ana pushed him to the ground, but felt claws grab her shirt and pull her back. So the monsters were interfering.

From the corner of her eye she noticed her friends coming out from their tents. Ana groaned mentally as she saw Cole's worried face. She prayed they would stay back. Swinging her knife around, she cut straight through the hellhound that was holding her back. Ana rolled as it howled, bringing her blade up to strike another monster. She heard Ethan shout for them to stay back, his sword slicing down on her leg. Kicking her feet out, she hit his knee, causing him to drop next to her. Her knife hit his own weapon as he blocked it. Ana was above him, the only separation was their blades.

"You _really_ want to die Princess." Ethan hissed. He kicked her in the stomach throwing her off of him. Looking up, Ana saw him sneer at Cole, and a new rage built up inside her.

She threw herself against him, pushing him into the growling monsters that were in their path. They scattered at their blades, some of them running off. But he pulled her with him, and Ana felt a Dracanae's spear graze her back. That particular spear happened to be coated in poison. Ana blinked, ignoring the burning, bringing her focus back to Ethan. She was angry, very angry. He was _not_ going to hurt her family. Her knife slashed, this time across his leg. Ethan staggered, but attacked with his own sword. The tip of his blade scraped her cheek, but Ana barely noticed. Her weapon went for his stomach, and he blocked. Again, she hit him in the jaw. This time, he stumbled, blinking. Ana closed her hands around his throat, only half noticing that most of the monsters were gone. The son of Nemesis struggled under her grip, clearly losing strength. But the mortal who was holding him felt a new surge of adrenaline, she didn't back down.

Ethan managed to grab her left wrist, slipping her fingers under her glove. Ana's eyes widened, her hands loosening. He took the chance, throwing her off of him. Still in shock, clutching her hand, she saw him sheath his swords and take off, the monsters behind him. Her eyes followed him until she couldn't see his figure anymore, then she looked down at her hand. She felt an arm rest on her shoulder, but ignored it. Ethan loved torturing her about that particular part of her past. The part she never spoke of.

"Ana? Are you okay love? Ana, you're bleeding!" She looked up into Cole's worried face, sighing. She did her best to make her expression calm.

"I knew I should have stayed up with you!" Her boyfriend exclaimed, lifting her up in his arms. Ana pursed her lips, but didn't protest.

She said nothing as they cleaned her wounds, ignoring the girls' gasps at the gash across her stomach. Then she looked up at their concerned faces. Cole held her in his lap, his arms holding her protectively. Ana didn't seem to be the type of girl who would actually let her boyfriend hold her that way, but she secretly loved it. And she wanted his warm embrace.

"Are you alright Ana?" Lily questioned gently. She sighed and nodded. Cole's lips brushed her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and sigh again.

"I have to tell you all something." She said, reluctantly moving out of Cole's arms. She sat on the ground, taking a small sip of nectar. And she explained her dreams. Some parts were left out of course, mainly how she reacted when she found out about Gaea. Ana managed to stay calm when she told them of the earth's rise. Her friends, however, looked at her with fear. Ana reassured them, promising that everything would be alright. She knew that they would be much more worried than her, having never truly been exposed to the true horrors of the world.

They agreed they would make their way to Camp Half-Blood, check in on the Greek demigods. Of course, she wasn't allowed to keep watch anymore. Kent, Jace, and Zane insisted she go to bed, and Cole stayed with her. After hugs from the girls, she laid down in her tent, Cole sitting beside her. He didn't ask her if she was alright, which Ana was glad for. He knew she would tell him what she wanted too. Part of her wondered if he had realized that there was a little more bothering her than she had revealed. But she doubted it. Even Mitera wouldn't be able to tell. Ana sighed, lacing her fingers with Cole's, and drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note: Here's Annabeth! I've been wanting to do her POV forever! Please review! :)**_

Annabeth:

Annabeth grinned as she walked into camp, waving goodbye happily to her dad. It was great to be back. Looking down from Half-blood hill, she saw the campers in the middle of their daily activities. Apollo kids were playing basketball with the Hermes cabin. Some Ares campers were chasing two sons of He ate. She spotted the Orasi in the arena. And with them... Was Seaweed Brain. Annabeth controlled the giddy feeling that was filling her up inside, and made her way down the hill. After stopping to drop her things in Cabin six, and a quick hello to her siblings, she took off to see her boyfriend.

Percy was sparring with Ana of course. The two looked like they were having fun, so Annabeth took a second to announce her presence. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Percy. Even the few months away from Seaweed Brain had taken their toll on her. She smiled as she watched him, his dark hair a mess as usual, his adorable sea green eyes shining. Oh gods, she loved him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! I don't mean to interrupt, but-" She was cut off when Percy ran to her, his sword changing back into a pen.

"Wise Girl!" He laughed, pulling her into a big hug. Annabeth smiled and greeted the Orasi. Ana hugged her as well, and told Percy they would continue later.

It really was wonderful to be back. Though she had been enjoying her time with her father and step brothers, Annabeth was glad to be home. Spending winter break with Percy and all her friends was going to be great.

The next couple of days were, as expected, awesome. Annabeth spent as much time as she could with her boyfriend. And when she wasn't with him, she was with Ana. She absolutely adored the Orasi. Ana was smart, strong, confident, just like herself. They really connected well. And if Annabeth had a best friend after Percy, it was the mortal. Sure, she could be a little distant at times, but who wouldn't with a past like hers? The other Orasi told her they had run into Ethan Nakamura a couple of times. Annabeth was a bit worried, but she knew her friend would be alright.

In fact, she was over at the forges trying to help out. Everyone knew Ana was hopeless when it came to weapon making. But she was good friends with Jake Mason, so she spent a lot of time there. Another thing that the entire camp knew, with the exception of Ana, was that the son of Hephaestus had a major crush on her. And though a lot of guys at camp did, Ana being completely oblivious of course, Jake just couldn't let it go. Even when he saw how happy she was with Cole. Annabeth just hoped he didn't go near the Aphrodite cabin. Recently, they had been interested in creating a lot of drama. And letting Drew Tanaka get too close to Jake could cause problems, considering how wary Ana used to be of boys.

But Percy was keeping an eye on him. It was sweet how protective he was of Ana, though he was protective in general. He had to spend a lot of time in the forges anyway, because of the many fires that were started. Their 'curse' seemed to be worsening. Annabeth helped out too, but she'd had her own share of curses for a lifetime. Also, she wasn't much of a supporter of their plan to capture the dragon that was running through camp. She had helped build it, destroying such important equipment could be detrimental. But Jake was going to attempt controlling it, which was good. At least they were trying. Of course, in the end, it would have been better to get rid of it.

Hephaestus campers had come screaming that night. Everyone was awake. Annabeth had rushed out of her cabin, her eyes searching for Percy. She sighed with relief when he took her hand. Some big, burly kids ran up to them, panic clear on their faces. Far behind them, two more campers were dragging something rather large with difficulty. Not something, someone.

"Jake!" She heard a girl yell, feeling her race past. It was Ana. Chiron was cantering towards them as well, calling the Apollo cabin to follow him. Percy pulled Annabeth with him, towards the scene. Ana had succeeded in holding Jake and moving him towards the infirmary much more effectively than his siblings had. She ignored Chiron's offer to take him onto his back, carrying the heavy son of Hephaestus all the way to the infirmary. It was safe to say that Ana was very frustrated when she was kicked out so that the healers could get a better look at their patient.

The mortal paced in front of the shut doors, muttering to herself. Most of the other campers had gone back to bed, with the exception of Cabin Nine, Ana, Cole, Percy, and Annabeth herself. Her boyfriend was upset, insisting he should have helped, but Jake's siblings told him it wasn't his fault. Annabeth took his hand, and he rested his head on her shoulder. No one moved to calm Ana. That would probably be suicide, considering how upset she was.

At last Chiron came out, his face grim. Cole had to keep Ana from pushing the centaur and running into the infirmary. Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus, looked up at him.

"Is he… Will he be alright?" Chiron sighed, and nodded. With that, Ana rushed into the room. The rest of them followed her. Jake… was barely there. He was covered in bandages, head to toe. Ana's hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. She took his hand, sitting next to the cot. Will Solace told them that he wouldn't be back to normal for a while. But he was alive.

Ana rarely left the infirmary. She helped out with the healing process, she was there when Jake gained consciousness. It showed how attached the mortal could get. Things slowly returned to normal, though Cabin Nine didn't try anything with the dragon again. Nyssa took over as head counselor. Percy still blamed himself a little. But camp returned to normal. Jake didn't want everyone to fuss over him, though anyone could tell he was happy that Ana was spending so much time with him. It was a good thing the Aphrodite cabin didn't spend too much time in the infirmary.

Days passed, it got colder. It was going to be a good Christmas. Sure, everyone was worried that Olympus had been closed. But the gods had crazy reasons. Zeus and Hera probably got into a fight again. Without Mr.D, Camp Half-blood was a lot nicer. After an awesome campfire, with everyone singing along, Percy walked her back to her cabin. Kissing her goodnight, he returned to his own cabin. Annabeth smiled, it was good to have peace after so long. Little did she know that it was all about to change.

That morning, Percy wasn't waiting outside of the Athena cabin as usual. Annabeth rolled her eyes, he was probably still asleep. He had eaten _way_ too many marshmallows last night. She sat down for breakfast, but no one came to sit at the Poseidon table. After eating, she went to go check his cabin. But he wasn't there. Annabeth started to panic, but kept her cool. Seaweed Brain was probably playing some stupid trick. If he thought it was funny… She was so going to beat him up.

Ana seemed to agree with her theory. They searched camp, informing Chiron. But after half the day passed, they still hadn't found him. Ana was one of the best swimmers, so she checked the lake. But Percy wasn't hiding there either. Rachel's cave was searched, all the cabins, everywhere. But still no Percy. That was when Annabeth panicked.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: Here it is! I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short :) Please review!**_

Ana:

Ana hadn't thought it would happen so quickly. She had hoped to have more time to find Jason. And then, Percy had gone ahead and disappeared. Inside, she was confused and worried. Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were two demigods she respected very much. She believed Lady Hera knew what she was doing, she would never question the goddess. But seeing the camp so worried... Bothered her. She had comforted Reyna. But she had spent significantly more time at Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was, to put it simply, a mess. Ana hated herself for the weak excuses and explanations she proposed for Percy's disappearance. Laughing, she suggested that he had sleepwalked out of camp. Or that he forgot to mention he was out to visit someone. Annabeth didn't think it was very funny.

She had accompanied her to see Sally Jackson. Ana had met her once, and absolutely loved her. But it was terrible to watch such a strong woman break down when she was told the news. Paul held her in his arms, while Ana rested her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. After a while, she left the two alone, going to talk to Paul. She promised him she would get Percy back, telling him to take care of Sally.

And then there was the dream. She was with Queen Hera again. The goddess told her to be prepared. Things would be strange and difficult from then on. She warned Ana to be careful not to ruin her plan. And the goddess would have probably repeated it several times, if a certain daughter of Athena hadn't barged into her cabin.

"Ana! Ana wake up!" She found herself being pulled up and out of bed to face her friend. Rubbing her eyes, Ana sat up, alert.

"Annabeth? What happened?" The other Orasi didn't wake as Annabeth recounted her dream. Lady Hera had visited her as well, informing her of the key to finding Percy. There were three demigods who needed to be picked up. The boy with one shoe would have her answer. It was safe to say that Annabeth was extremely angry. She already had a bad relationship with the Queen of the gods, but throwing riddles at her had only deepened her hatred. Ana tried to calm her down.

Of course, she herself had no idea what the dream meant. Lady Hera hadn't mentioned anything of the sort. But she reassured Annabeth, telling her that the goddess had given them hope. They would find Percy. Then Annabeth asked her to accompany her. Ana had to refuse. She needed to talk to the other Orasi, and fully assess the situation first. Of course, that's not what she told Annabeth. Technically, mortals weren't qualified to go on quests or find demigods, so that was her excuse. So Annabeth went with Butch, a son of Iris, and the Apollo cabin's chariot.

Ana wished the two good luck, and then went to inform her friends. They all shared worried looks, afraid they wouldn't be able to hide it if they knew what was going on. Ana promised them it would be fine, and just to follow her lead.

While waiting for Annabeth's return, Ana spent time with Jake. She was so worried about him, they had a close bond, and she didn't want him to be hurt. So despite his protests, she made it a point to check on him regularly. Besides, she liked being with Jake, he was a very sweet friend. Eventually, he kicked her out of his cabin. Ana huffed as she walked outside, ignoring his reminder to go spend time with other people instead of moping. She went looking for Cole, but stopped when she saw something falling straight out of the sky. It was also on fire. Ana ran to the lake, figuring it would land there based off of its trajectory and speed.

Some demigods were already there, and it turned out that it was the chariot that had crashed. The demigods and pegasi had been pulled out and dried. The other Orasi followed her in silence, and she held out a hand for them to stop.

"These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?" It was Will Solace.

"Claimed?" That was one of the new demigods. Ana walked forward. hands clasped behind her back. The demigods parted around her. She shared a glance with Annabeth, and it was enough to tell her that they hadn't found Percy. Ana looked over at the three new kids. She could already sense their power, no wonder Lady Hera had sent an extraction team. But where was the satyr? She would ask Annabeth afterwards.

The new demigods looked very disoriented. First, Ana glanced at the curly haired boy who had asked about claiming. His nervous smile hid a cheeky grin and his eyes shined with both confusion and excitement. Next to him stood a very beautiful girl with her hair in braids. Her godly parent was obvious. And the third… A tall boy with golden blond hair. His electric blue eyes stared into hers confusedly. It was Jason Grace.

_**Author's Note: So this was the last chapter of this story. The next installment of The Mortal's Aid series will be coming up soon! It'll be called; The Mortal's Aid: The Heroes. Please review on this story and spread the word! I will be making small edits to it over time, improving quality hopefully. But nothing major! Anyway, please review! :)**_


End file.
